Drowning Dry
by DanielleJasperCullen
Summary: Bella Swan is just a normal girl living in small town Forks. When her boredom leads her to Edward Masen the mysterious outsider of the school, she lets her curiosity get the best of her. Better & Full Summary inside. All HUMAN.
1. Same Days Of The Week

_Full Summary: Bella Swan, Is just a normal girl living in the small town of Forks. The craziest thing that has ever happened to her is her Best Friend Alice. But when Bella's boredom leads her to Edward Masen and his sister Emily Masen, the schools two beautiful outsiders, Bella lets her curiosity get the best of her. When she finds her self looking for answers, and getting them, she wishes she hadn't. Its all wrong things are not suppose to be the way they are... but that's life, and when love is involved. Its deadly. In this case, Literally. **ALL HUMAN.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight folks.**

Oh joy, I think sarcastically as all the students gather round in the parking lot on the first day of school waiting for the bell to ring.

"Woo." Alice climbs out of my truck looking smaller than ever. I get out and lock the door of the car, and walk around the car to stand next to Alice who is gazing at all the students.

"You would think, there would be at least one little change." She sighs.

"I know." I sigh looking at all the students talking laughing walking around. Everyone acts just a bit too excited for the first day of school, I mean Alice is the queen of energy and excitement but she has some common sense. And she was right, not one thing has changed. Both Alice and I have been attending Forks High, since Freshman year, and nothing has changed a bit. Same paint, same, benches, same tree's, same everything.

"Ew look at Mike." Alice laughs pointing at Mike Newton who seems to be flirting with Jessica Stanley, his latest victim since he got over me. Its seems one thing has changed, and thats Mike's hair cut. He was going with the buzz cut look. Not his best look. Walking past Mike was Jasper, walking towards us, his hands in his pockets.

"Jasper.' I smile at him, he returns a smile. Alice jumps up and down as he gets closer, and once he finally makes it towards us he wraps his arms around her and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey guys." He says, in the calm voice he usually has.

"Hey." Alice answers for both of us. They have been going steady for a long time now, a really long time now, and I'm starting to believe they will be together forever. They start talking quietly to each other, and I focus my attention else where when I see Emily and her brother Edward Masen, walking by. Emily looks pretty much the same, she has long light brown hair, with green eyes, and the slightest tan ever, while her brother, has the same piercing green eyes, except lighter bronze colored hair and almost pale skin. He was gorgeous no doubt about it, and his sister was just as beautiful, except of course they talk to absolutely no one but each other, and stay mysterious secrets. So their pretty much loners. They practically made flyers begging to be pushed into the crazy rumors of Forks High. Jasper supposedly talks to Edward, but I find it hard to believe seeing I have never seen him speak a word to anyone. Its even like e has silent conversations with his sister.

"Stop staring perv." Alice giggles from beside me.

"Shut up." I roll my eyes at her.

"Seriously, what's with all the staring at Edward Masen." She asks me, and I turn to her and see that Jasper has left with out saying good bye. Or maybe he did, but I wasn't paying attention.

"I was just looking." I shake my head and Alice and I begin walking towards the school, passing all the students as their conversations become louder the closer we get.

"Edward's hot don't you think?" Alice says casually as her eyes scan the parking lot.

"I guess" I shrug, but oh indeed I do.

"Oh come on Bells." She says and I feel her eyes on me.

"Come on what?" I ask throwing my hand up in the air looking at her. She has a grin on her face.

"Alice this is a stupid conversation and you know it." I sigh.

"Well you went out with a bunch of guys then suddenly stopped, just trying to figure out what happened." She starts looking back at the parking lot, which is now behind us, since we have approached the main building.

"Did you just call me a slut." A smile spread across my face, but my voice filled with astonishment.

"Why would I say that about my best friend." She says putting her hand over her heart.

"Oh shut up." I laugh and we enter the school building, which starts to look like a bad idea since there are more students in here than there are out there.

"Ew." Alice sighs looking around, as students walk back and forth in the halls.

"Their everywhere." I make my voice sound full of horror, Alice rolls her eyes and we begin walking through the hall. I ignore familiar face's (ex boyfriends to be more specific.) I don't feel like stopping and chatting today, actually I don't feel like doing much today, I stayed up with Alice half of the night eating and watching Judy Garland movies. Alice ends up walking me to my first period class, and I'm the first one there. Great.

"Bye." I wave to Alice, as she walks off to her first period class. I look inside the class room, and I'm not the first one here. Edward Masen is. Of course he is. He's sitting looking down at a book he is reading. For a second I feel like I have a enough courage to ask him what book he's reading but then back track fast and realize I will look like a freak. So instead I just go and take a seat behind him, he doesn't even notice me passing, or maybe he does but he's just not looking.

"Bella nice to see you." Mr. Lennon, calls to me from the front of the room, his voice made me jump a little. I turned to face him.

"Hi." I say in a small voice, not sure if he had caught me staring at Edward who was not looking at me also.

"How's my favorite student?" Mr. Lennon, is much too kind. He was my Junior English teacher as well. His class was always the best.

"Good." I nod, and turn back to continue to my seat.

"Actually Bella, I have created a seating chart this year." He says, and I turn back around to face him. Now he is holding up a paper and searching for something. My name I would guess.

"Bella Swan." He says out loud still searching on the paper.

"You are seated next to Mr. Masen." He points to where Edward is sitting, and I sigh. I begin walking to the empty seat next to Edward, and I feel his eyes watching me. I try to ignore it. I take my seat next to him, and look straight ahead even though I don't feel his eyes on me anymore. So I relax and play with my nails. Soon class starts and everyone is in here, I look around the room and I see some familiar faces. Some people even wave at me, I wave back. The class goes by fast, because its just introductions. I try my best to not feel curious about Edward sitting quietly next to me, and I cant find a reason why. I always, use to look at him or wonder, but not as much as today. So I was relieved when the rest of my classes were Masen free, the curiosity was annoying. All till my class right before lunch, which is the class I enter now, and sit next to Emily Masen, her eyes staring directly at me. I sort of felt like she was trying to set me on fire. I shake off those feeling and sit next to her. She starts staring at the board, then the desk, everywhere but me. I look away again realizing I was just doing the opposite of what I was suppose to be doing, which was staring at her. I found her interesting in a way. I'm sure everyone here did.

"Hey." She says looking at the board but obviously speaking to me. I froze. She turns and looks at me, her green eyes look directly into mine. I am speechless.

"Hey." She says again, and looks at me like I'm crazy. I shake my head, realizing I was staring at her like a weirdo.

"Hey." I choke out , she puts out her hand for me to shake. I reach out and shake it.

"Emily." She introduces herself.

"Bella." I introduce back. Then she lets go of my hand. I notice her voice is just about as pretty as she was. I wonder if Edward's voice is the same way. She goes back to staring at the board, and I am taken back, the whole period, I can hardly focus.

* * *

"So what's class like?" Alice asks as we sat at our lunch table waiting for Jasper to join us.

"Emily Masen introduced her self to me." I shrug, like its nothing.

"Whoa!" Alice all but jumps out her seat.

"I know." I sigh, taking a bite of my apple.

"What's she like?" Alice asks curiously, leaning closer to me.

"She's… nice." I try to find the right words, but I don't really know her yet.

"That's it?" Alice's eyes dull down.

"She just told me her name." I shake my head at Alice.

"Oh. Well don't get me excited." Alice sits back in her seat, scanning the cafeteria for Jasper. When she gives up she, looks back at me.

"What should we do after school?" She claps her hands together.

"I don't know. I have no homework so far." I take another bite of my apple.

"Come over for dinner? I suggest raising an eye brow.

"Sure what's for dinner?" She smiles.

"Renee's ordering Chinese." I raise both my eyebrows for effect.

"Oh yum!" She laughs. "I will be there, but I'm going to go home first."

"Kay but you'll miss out on my mom arguing with Chinese people." I tease.

"Oh darn." Alice says sarcastically. I see Jasper walking up behind her, with a smile on his face, I smile at him but Alice doesn't see because she's looking for him somewhere behind me.

"Alice look it's the devil." I fake gasp, and point behind her. She looks at me confused at first then looks behind her and see's him. He's laughing at my comment, because he was close enough to hear it.

"Jaz!" She squeals and he takes a seat next to her.

"Ello Jasper." I greet him.

"Alice Bella." He smiles at both of us.

"You seem awfully happy." I eye him.

"Wait did you guys do a 'quickie' before school." I tease, and their faces fall, but I burst out laughing.

"Oh shush." Alice rolls her eyes, but I'm still laughing, I even see Jasper crack a slight smile, that he is defiantly trying to hide. I come down from my laughter, and see Alice is glaring at me.

"I couldn't help it." I shrug.

"So anyways, how's your day been?" She turns her body to face him.

"Good, so far, except, I have a whole lot of homework." Jasper says the last part threw his teethe while holding a fake smile.

"That sucks." I comment and Alice pats his arm.

"Lets look on the bright side." I smile at him, trying to look serious. He waits for me to continue curiously.

"I have no homework." I smile and both of them stick there tongue out at me. Alice was rubbing off on Jasper.

The rest of the school day past uneventful due to my lack of interest in anything school related. I was already bored with school. Jasper decided to drive Alice home, so I arrived home by myself to an empty house. So I decided to clean up a little in my room, since Alice and I left it a mess. That took some time, so when I was done I went down stairs and Renee my mother was home.

"Hey honey!" She greets me with a hug.

"Hi mom." I smile.

"How was school." She releases me from a the hug, and grabs the phone.

"Well, it was school." I shrug.

"Was it that bad?" She tilts her head to look at me.

"No not really, just boring." I sigh, and sit on the couch.

"Oh, well that's fine then." she returns to preparing dinner.

"Okay buddy." I whisper to my self, just speaking nonsense under my breath. Something I do a lot.

"Oh look The Nanny is on." I whisper to my self and watch a re run of the Nanny, but Renee's cell phone rings , and seeing that my mom is busy arguing with the Chinese restaurant about an order they got wrong like 6 months ago, and now every time she calls she brings it up somehow and they just bicker bicker bicker, I am left to answer her cell phone. I pull my elf off the couch and walk over to the counter where her phone is.

"No Lee, I remember exactly what I said, and don't go speaking Chinese, on me, you know I have no idea what your saying." I hear my mom bicker into the phone, as I grab the cell phone that is going off, that she doesn't even notice. I pick up with out looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answer. Its my Dad on the other line, Charlie. He's telling me he's going to be home late, probably, after dinner, so to just tart with out him, and to tell mom to leave the left over's in the fridge for him. I say yes. He starts asking me about school, and Alice, who happens to be like a second daughter to him. I say she's fine, and had fun at school, although we found school to be

boring. He says good bye and he loves me than hangs up. Once I'm off the phone, I see my mom is done placing her order and is wiping down the kitchen cabinet. I repeat what dad said to her, she nods and says okay.

"I hate that he is always late." She complains.

"Yeah its just his job." I try to comfort her, but she seems pretty mad. Things like this happen rarely, I mean she's a happy person, but once you get her mad, she's really mad. Today its probably worse because she's cleaning. Always a bad sign. I try not to ask what's wrong because it just turns into her rambling on and on for an hour. I care I really do.

"I don't even think he cares anymore." She huffs.

"Come on mom, he's just doing his job mom." I walk over to her and put my hand on her shoulders.

"I know." She sighs and I let go of her to walk back to the couch and return to watching the Nanny. Moms bickering is put on mute as I turn all my attention to the TV. I laugh at the joke Niles makes, and Renee thinks I'm laughing at her. I turn all my attention to the show again. I get annoyed with this episode. Mr. Sheffield is so naïve, its like everyone else can see that he's in love with Fran, but himself. I feel like yelling at him. Even though I have seen the episode before I watch it again, like by some chance it changed and Mr. Sheffield finds out he loves Fran, early or something. Mr. Sheffield seems like a bright guy, yet he cant even see he's in love with Fran, and she would fit perfectly into his life, make it different, make it exciting. The show comes to an end, and I decide Mr. Sheffield is in denial.

"Hi." Someone enters the house, and from the bright high pitch voice, I know it's not dad. Its Alice and I look towards the door way. Sure enough Alice stood there, with all her pixie-ness.

"Alice!" I rejoyce like I haven't seen her in days.

"Bella!" She laughs.

"Hey Ally." My mom gives Alice a hug. Alice and mom go into a conversation about something, I turn my attention back to the TV and find my self thinking about Edward for just a second.

**A/N: What do you think? I will continue if i get enough _reveiws_ so please do tell :]**


	2. Video Store

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

I twirled around the video store for something to watch. Its been a week since school started and on this lovely Friday night I find myself having nothing to do, but sit at home and watch movies with myself. How fun. I know. Alice is busy with Jasper tonight, and I didn't want to join whatever they were doing, because it would probably lead to them sucking face.

"Would you like some help?" Jake asks sarcastically standing behind the counter. I've known Jake forever, he lives down in La Push, and our fathers are like best buds. I walk over to the counter with a smirk on my face, his eyes look me up and down. Jake was a good looking fellow, and I know he has a thing for me, the way he looks at me makes it much to obvious, plus when we were younger I kissed him, and right now I was thinking about kissing him again.

"Hi Jake." I smile and lean on the counter.

"Bella, you've been walking around the store for hours." Jake says playfully rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up, I have only been here 10 minutes." I smack his arm playfully.

"I know, I know." He laughs. "So what's up, where's Alice?"

"She's with Jasper." I sigh and play with a pen that's laying on the counter.

"So your all alone tonight." He raises his eyebrow.

"Yeah." I state simply.

"So you think-" He is cut off by the bells ringing , meaning someone has entered the store, we both look to the door, and when I see who it is, I feel myself getting that curious feeling again. Its Edward Masen and he looks just as gorgeous in the day as he does at night. He's looking at his phone, and then he looks up and our eyes meet. Those green eyes are simply stunning. He doesn't stop looking away, but its not creepy, its just sort of there.

"Hey Edward." Jake says, from behind me, and I see Edward's eyes go to Jacob and he smiles.

"Hey." Edward says, and I all but melt from his smile and his beautiful voice. I hadn't looked away from him. He walks to an aisle, and I hear Jacob say something about going to the back, leaving me alone in a room with Edward. So I decide to be bold and walk to the aisle he's standing in. it's the Action/Drama, section, and it looks like Edward is searching for something and for some reason I'm walking towards him, directly towards him.

"Hi." I say , then back track and realize how ridiculous I must look, I'm wearing PJ bottoms, and my Forks, T-shirt. He turns to me, his eyes looking at me curiously.

"Hi." He says, to me, and I'm so relieved he said hi instead of walking away. Crap he's walking further down the aisle, I was taking to long to reply. Ugh what's wrong with me. I almost run further down the aisle to his side. He notices and stops walking, to turn to me, and tilts his head.

"I'm Bella." I hold out my hand for him to shake.

"Edward, I'm sure you know that." He says and shakes my hand, then lets go.

"Yeah, I do, your right, but I thought a proper introduction would be nice." I smile nervously. He looks like he's thinking about what I'm saying.

"Do you do this to people a lot?" He asks.

"No." I look down at my slippers, its different.

"Sorry, but its not everyday someone randomly introduces themselves, in PJ's at a video store." He laughs at the end, and his laugh is just as beautiful as the rest of him.

"Yeah I know, but you seem interesting." I blurt out, and of course he notices what I said, but instead of walking away again, he keeps his eyes on me.

"You seem pretty interesting your self." He says, and I feel a little to flattered. Its quite, but I was just taking in the fact that Edward had spoken to me. I don't know what he was doing.

"Hey what movie are you looking for, maybe I can help." I volunteer looking at the movies then back at him.

"Oh, well nothing specific, its for my sister." He says looking at the movies again.

"Emily. She like's action movies?" I ask.

"Yep." He smiles.

"Oh. Well its nice of you to get her a movie." I smile, even though he is looking at the movies.

"Yeah something like that." He says, and I decide to not ask about it. Maybe it had to do with the way he lives at home, I hear that Emily and Edward don't get along with their parents, and some other, ridiculous rumors. I suddenly feel very defensive, but let the feeling slip.

"So what kind of action movies does she like?" I ask, getting back to finding her that movie.

"Stuff with romance included." He sighs, picking up a movie and looking at it. I quickly scan through the movies in front of me, and pick up the first thing I see. Its Romeo & Juliet starring

Leonardo Dicaprio. It was a good movie, and had action in it, I enjoyed it.

"What about this?" I show him the movie and he looks like he's thinking about it.

"I don't think she's seen it." He take the movie out of my hands, then looks back at me.

"Thanks Bella." He smiles.

I came home with out a video, because right after Edward left I left. So instead I turn on the TV to watch the Nanny, at 10:00 o'clock at night. Thank lord it's a marathon. I sit on the couch with a bag of Lays. It seems I didn't need a movie after all, this would do. I wonder if dads home. I know mom is, she's probably in bed. I laugh at the thought of mom in bed early, then put all my attention in the TV. Its about 1:30 in the morning when I finally drift to sleep.

* * *

I wake up to sound coming from the kitchen. I had fallen asleep down stairs on the couch, I pop up and see my mom working around the kitchen.

"Mom?" I call, my voice is tired.

"Yes." She sings.

"What are you doing?" I ask as the noise continues.

"Organizing." She sings again. Seeming to be in a better mood these days.

"How fun." I yawn, and get up from the couch. I here her laugh at my response.

"What time is it?" I ask walking into the kitchen, seeing she I rearranging all the pots and pans.

"About 11." she answers distracted.

"Oh." I go to the fridge and take out some orange juice, Mom passes me a cup and I poor my self some juice.

"Alice called." My mom says while he works.

"What did he say?" I ask while drinking juice.

"She wants to hang out with you today, and to call her ASAP." She says.

"Alright, I'll get on that." I smile putting my orange juice down. I walk to the phone and dial Alice's number. He picks up on the second ring.

"Whoa kiddo." I laugh.

"Bella what are you dong today?" she asks.

"Well nothing." I look over at my mom who is still organizing pans. I hear Alice is doing something in the back ground.

"Good." She squeals.

"Why what did you have in mind." I ask, raising an eye brow, even though she cant see.

"Well I want to take you on a date." She laughs.

"Alice, seriously." I sigh.

"I'm dead serious Bells, there nothing to do in this town. So lets go on a date." She sounds like she's begging but has already made up her mind.

"What time are you picking me up?" I ask, and she squeals.

"Yay! Uh, I will pick you up around 6 ish yeah?" I hear a smile in her voice.

"Okay." I sigh.

"Alright see you then." She squeals and hangs up. I put the phone down.

"What are you guys doing?" Mom asks.

"Alice is taking me on a date." I say walking out of the kitchen and up my stairs before she can stare at me weird. I go up to my room and lay on my bed, trying to think of something to do to kill time. I come up with nothing, so I sit and stair at the ceiling. From the corner of my eye I spot a green shirt in the corner of my room. Its almost the same color of Edward's eyes. Edward seems nice, although I know there is so much more to him than just his pretty face. I roll onto my side. So I can perfectly see the green shirt in the corner of my room. Its such a pretty green, although I don't ever remember having or wearing that shirt. I get out of bed and go get the shirt, examining it. Its clean. Its really pretty too. I decide I am going to wear it on my date with Alice tonight.

* * *

I'm on my date with Alice, she took me to a nice old diner, just a little outside of town. It was nice, and cozy. I liked it a lot, and saw that Alice taking me on a date wasn't such a weird idea, it was basically just us having diner together except she insisted on getting me flowers. I rolled my eyes at her when he came to my door step with them. Alice always knows how to surprise me even though I hate surprises, that's what makes her my best friend. I love everything she says even when it doesn't make sense or when it annoys me, it makes her different and unique. She knew the day we met we were going to be best friends, I just nodded. I always go along with her. I look at her feeling happy just being with her.

"So what are you going to get?" She says looking at her menu. I look down at my menu and go for the burger fries and shake, its sounds so good, I Haven't ate anything all day. I could hear them yelling orders in the kitchen from here, and the smell from all the food, was making me even more hungry. I looked over at the where the kitchen was and there was a big neon sign that said Shakes, and just the sign itself made me want one more.

"I think I'll have the same." Alice says, putting down her menu to look at me but my eyes are still focusing on the diner.

"So what did you do yesterday?" she asks me. My eyes go back to her, because I suddenly think of Edward.

"I went to the video store, talked to Jacob, then talked with Edward-" She cut me off.

"Edward Masen?" She asks incredulously. His full name gets me excited for some reason.

"Yeah." I smiled, a little to delighted with the idea.

"OH MY GOSH." Her eyes went wide. "What did you guys _talk _about?"

"Well he was there getting a movie or his sister, and I helped pick one out for her." I looked past Alice at the couple in the booth, behind Alice.

"What's he like?" Alice scoots closer to the booth.

"He's nice, quite but nice." My eye fixed on Alice again.

"That' crazy." Alice sighs, and the waitress comes and takes our order, when she's done Alice starts telling me about what she had done. Which was basically watch a movie with Jasper then make out for hours. I focused on the diner, some more, it was nice. It had a jukebox in the corner, playing oldies, and even though this was just a little bit out town it was really crowded. All sorts of couples, were here. Old, young, middle aged, they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. There was a counter we could sit at but Alice and I decided to stick with a booth. I looked at the walls, and there were ton of old photographs in black and white with autographs on them.

"I hear Jessica has the hots for Edward." Alice says randomly.

"Really?" I ask, not fully interested.

"Could you imagine them going out?" Alice look at the ceiling day dreaming.

"No and I don't want to." I mutter, but Alice hears and eyes me. I gave up on trying to guess what she's thinking, I never find out. Its impossible, she could be thinking absolutely anything, and I mean anything.

"What?" She has a smirk on her face.

"What?" I shake my head at her.

"Nothing." She laughs, and I sort of think she' going crazy, but that's just Alice for ya.

"Do you think Emily and Edward are alike?" Alice asks another random question as she looks at her glass of water.

"Well yeah in the quite way, but I really don't know either one of them that well yet." I shrug.

"Hmm." Alice is thinking about it.

"I think they are both nice though. They haven't been anything but polite to me." I comment.

"They seem quite but not in the rude way." Alice nods agreeing with me.

"It seems they are really close." I think about how he was getting her a movie.

"I know Emmett would never get me a movie." Alice complains talking about her big brother Emmett who is in college now.

"Yeah, Edward didn't say much, when I told him that it was nice of him." I think about it as I look at the juke box, that keeps flashing different colors. Red, blue, green, yellow, purple, pink, Red, blue , green, yellow, purple, pink, and it keeps going. Then I start thinking what would happen if Edward just walked into the diner right now, I think I would say hi, but I don't know how he would take that. I would say hi and introduce him to Alice, even though I think he would hate the attention.

About 5 minutes later the waitress brings food to our table, I immediately go for the fries.

"Does your mom not feed you anymore." Alice says watching me.

"I didn't eat all day." I roll my eyes.

"You didn't have to do that for me." She acts flattered. I jut roll my eyes at her again and we both continue eating. Dinner goes good, and the food was just as good. Alice and I continue talking about Edward, but its not the way I would like to talk about Edward. Alice brings up rumors, and we think about them comment on them, but I much rather talk about facts, and since have no facts on him, then I feel like I shouldn't be talking about him. I almost feel bad. Really bad. I jut really wish I knew more truth about him.

"I just wish I knew more truth about him." I repeat my thought to Alice.

"I know, he's such a mystery." She sighs, taking a bite of a fry.

"Really." I take a final sip of my shake.

"How's Charlie." Alice changes the subject.

"I don't know." I shrug, trying to think of the last time I saw him. She watched me carefully.

"He hasn't been home much." I sigh, and she nods understanding.

"Work?" she asks. Mom thinks he's cheating on her, but I don't say that because even just thinking of it makes me extremely angry.

"Yeah, I guess, but it bothers my mom a lot, she doesn't like it one bit." I bite my lip thinking about her fit the other day.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Alice murmurs. She see's its upsets me too, she knows me too well. I didn't want to add to the drama so I just try to fix it.

"No its fine." I assure her. It wasn't that big a deal right? So what my dad is gone a few days, its his job. I understand, and I know mom understands most of the time. Its just sometimes she cant take being alone, that's just her and I understand that.

"Lets hit up a book store yeah?" I change the subject this time and Alice laughs at 'hit up.' I laugh a little too and it feels good. The little tension that was building there was just enough to make me uncomfortable. I guess you could say talking about Charlie wasn't my favorite thing to talk about, especially when its something that makes Renee sad.

"Uh sure, which one?" Alice asks.

"The little one that's in town works." I smile.

"Okay we'll do that." Alice looks behind me at the door then back at me. Alice paid for dinner after arguing with me. She won. Damn. We were walking to Alice's car. And I looked back at the diner. I read the sign on the top of the building it said "Rusty's." That was the name of the diner. So I say Rusty's is my favorite restaurant in town. I get in Alice's car, and she drives us to the book store. Our last stop on our wonderful date.

**A/N: I'm hoping for more reviews! thanks to the people who have reviewed it means alot, and basically this chapter was for you :]**


	3. Talks

**A/N: I decided to go ahead and put this chapter up since its already done :] hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Its Monday. Woo. But I want to pretend its Friday. I know Alice does too, because the look on her face says she wants to go home, because this doesn't look fun at all. Emily and Edward aren't at school today, but Emily comes late to 3rd period, so I don't know if Edward's here. I turn in all my homework, that I managed to finish on Sunday. Which was hell, because things between Renee and Charlie got a bit heated, so in between I had to calm Renee. Then I had to calm myself, and right on cue Alice had called calming me completely so I could finish all my homework. My teacher Mr. Mason stops me before I walk out of class.

"Ms. Swan." He calls.

"Yes. Mr. Mason." I stop in my tracks, not turning so he cant see my annoyed expression.

"I wanted to talk to you." He says. I turn slowly to face him, all traces of my annoyance gone.

"You seem a little tired today." He says, and I almost roll my eyes.

"Yeah long night." I sigh.

"Are you okay?" He asks, seriously. I am taken back, did I look like something was wrong. Does he know something I don't?

"Yes." I choke out.

"Are you sure?" He's concerned.

"Yes, I'm sure." I say firmly, really annoyed now.

"Okay, well see you tomorrow." He looks at papers on his desks, and I suddenly feel like the world knows my business, not that I have much business, but I'm just saying. Its probably just because I look tired.

Lunch time comes quickly, and I am so thankful. Anything to make the day end faster. As I wait in line for lunch, Alice isn't by my side, and I start to think about what I'm going to do after school. I have some homework that needs to be finished, but nothing I cant finish in at least 2 hours. So I guess, I'll do laundry after or something, I don't want to walk around the house, well be down stairs really. With all the fighting my mother has been doing with my dad, over the phone or when he comes home, I would like to keep to myself. Alice asked about their fighting the other day, but I didn't explain, I didn't feel like thinking about it. I get my lunch and realize not even Jasper is here in the cafeteria, I look around, trying to ignore, Mike's eyes. I know he see's I have no where to sit. I will sit anywhere but with him. I turn to the left of the cafeteria, and I see bronze hair. I am almost to quick to skip over there, but Edward seemed friendly. Was he friendly enough to let me sit with him? He was reading a book again, while he picked at his food. Before I knew it I was walking over to his table, it was the weirdest thing to think, that him picking at his food was very attractive. I was to his table in no time, I put my food on the table and took a seat. He raises his head slowly to look at me, and no matter how many times I look him in the eye, each time is breath taking. I'm nervous no doubt about it, my leg is shaking under the table.

"Hi, can I sit here." I ask nervously, my voice shakes just a bit.

"Yeah." He says, confusion in his voice. I take in a breath of relief.

"Why?" He suddenly asks me.

"Why what?" I'm confused.

"Why do you want to sit here?" He looks me deep in the eyes.

"I uh, I think you're interesting remember." I smile.

"Huh." He looks at me suspiciously.

"Are you doing a report on me or something?" He half teases me, but I think I see he is half serious.

"No." I giggle.

"You are really that interested in me?" He tilts his head.

"Why are you so surprised." I tilt my head as well.

"Have you noticed the way I'm sitting here alone? Or the fact that for 4 years I have been considered an 'outsider'" He asks putting his book down.

"Yes, I did notice, but I'm done going by the rumors. I want to know the truth." I say, he freezes at the word truth, but quickly gets over it.

"Well your not to bad. I much rather it be you trying to figure me out, then Jessica Stanley." He sighs looking down at his food, and I remember the days she used to be obsessed with Edward. Poor guy.

"I'm flattered." I look down at my food. He stays quite thinking about something.

"Where's Emily?" I break the silence.

"I don't know." He shrugs.

"Is she okay?" I ask looking at Edward, who is still looking down. I think I see him flinch at the question.

"She's just fine." He answers harshly. I flinch at his tone.

"Sorry." I mutter under my breath. He hears.

"No its not your fault." It sounds like he was speaking to his self, but he was speaking to me. He looks up at me, his eyes are beautiful, and he looks like he wants to stop talking about Emily.

"So lots of homework." I change the subject, he smiles grateful.

"Yes." He answers simply.

"Me too." GEE Bella, you and Edward have so much in common, I scold my self, for asking stupid questions. From the corner of my eye, I see a group of students staring at us. Well staring at me like I was crazy. They cant see why I waste my time talking to Edward, and frankly I don't even know why I waste my time, I don't even think I'm wasting time. Edward doesn't notice them, he 's looking at me. To think he and his sister have to deal with all the staring people.

"Emily said to thank you for the movie. She enjoyed. It." He sighs, and I smile glad she liked it.

"Your sister is very nice. I like her." I say even though I haven't even fully met her.

"You talk to her too?" He asks, almost shocked as he looks up at me.

"No not really." I admit. "But I think he's nice."

"Yeah she is." He smiles, I think its nice, how nice he is to his sister.

"You guys seem close." I note.

"We are." He scratched the back of his neck.

"I don't have any siblings, well my sister Rosalie who use to live with us, but she went off to college. She's dating Alice's brother , Emmett." I blurt this all out. But he nods seeming interested. Or maybe I just think he seems interested. Boy he was hard to figure out.

"How long have you and Alice been friends?" He asks .

"Since birth" I answer and he laughs. His laugh is beautiful, I want to hear it again.

"Who's your best friend?" I ask.

"Emily." He answers right away.

"Really?" I ask in more of pleasurable shock than just shock. I thought that was nice, really nice actually.

"Yeah she's annoying sometimes but I love her." He says with that uncomfortable look on his face.

"I would ask how long you and Emily have been friends, but I already know the answer." I smile, and he laughs again. I love it. He catches me staring and I blush. But now he's staring at me. Someone coughs, and we both look to where the noise came from. Its Emily, she's smiling weakly, and staring at Edward and myself. Edward motions for her to sit down, she sits next to me, and looks at me curiously, then looks at Edward.

"Hey." He says to her softly.

"Hi." She says and a small voice. I know they talk more to each other, but I seem to make it some what awkward for them. Its like their trying not to say to much. I look at Emily and she's just so beautiful, her eyes are a little dim today but still bright. I notice a few things I have never seen before. I see a scratch right above Emily's right eye, and a few bruises along her wrist. She looks hungry, she's skinnier then me, and her eyes are slightly red, like she didn't sleep well. She notices me staring, and turns to look directly at me.

"Hi Bella." She says softly.

"Hi Emily." I reply, just as softly and it looks like she appreciates it. I look behind her and I see Alice looking at me with wide eyes, she motions with her hands to say "What are you doing?" I smile apologetically at Alice, and then look back at Emily then at Edward.

"It was nice talking to you both." I say. " Alice is waiting for me." I look towards Alice quickly then back at Emily and Edward.

"Nice talking to you Bella." Edward says, and Emily plays with her nails like she's nervous. I feel like saying something else but I don't, and I start walking over to Alice, who is smiling, but has that curious look on her face. I walk over to her, and it across from her and Jasper. Jasper is looking at me like I'm nuts.

"What was that?" Alice bursts.

"I was talking with Edward and Emily." I say casually although, it blows my mind as well.

"WHAT!?" Alice asks a little to loud.

"Edward is nice." I say.

"And mighty fine." Alice scoffs, and Jasper coughs.

"You know e doesn't even compare Jaz." She says softly to Jaz, then turns back to me.

"So you gonna do him?" Alice raises her eyes brow and smiles.

"What no!." I say incredulously. "He's just interesting."

"Mhmm." Alice smiles, looking at her food. I look back at Edward and Emily and they seem to be talking about something, Emily looks apologetic and Edward looks frustrated. He reaches and touches something on her face, and I have a feeling it's the scratch I saw right above her right eye. She flinches, and says something. Edward puts his fist on the table, and I'm slightly angry I cant hear what's going on. Edward is about to look my way, but I look back at Alice. For the rest of lunch, I just talk to Alice and Jasper, but I keep thinking about what I had just saw. Or what it meant.

The rest of the day goes on and I don't see Edward or Emily anymore.

I drive Alice home, and she promises to call me later. I smile at her, and tell her I will be waiting, and then begin my ride home. Hoping things aren't to bad between my parent tonight. I had a lot on my mind. Edward. To be more specific. I get home and the cruiser isn't parked out side. I am both disappointed and relieved. I go inside, and mother was on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Mom." I say and put my keys on the table.

"Hey sweetie" she's looks at the TV, I go and sit next to her, she looks happy and I like it.

"What's for dinner tonight?" I ask, relaxing on the couch.

"Lasagna." She smiles.

"My favorite." I rub my stomach.

"How was school?" She says flipping through the channels.

"Good." I think back to lunch with Emily and Edward.

"What's that I hear in your voice?" She looks at me. Did she have to be so observant.

"I had lunch with Edward and Emily Masen." I say and she stares.

"Really. What was that like?" This town was much too small, must everyone know everyone?"Its was nice. They are nice people." I smile.

"Oh." She says a little shocked. "They are a quiet family."

"Yep." I sigh, looking back at the TV and the subject was dropped.

"You seem happy today." I smile and pat her knee, she turned her head to me giving me a simple smile. I realize she's putting on a show. For me, its always for me. I lean in and give her a hug.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too." She's crying. I know she's sad and I feel a tear run down my cheek..

"I know." I whisper.

**A/N: So now, that i got out the beginning i woould like more reviews. Tell me what you think yeah? **


	4. Falling

**A/N: So this chapter might seem a little pointless now, but its a big part of the story. I would like to thank JESS, who is sa faithful reader and reviewer of mine . Thank you Jess :] **

The next day at school Edward and I don't speak, but he doesn't ignore me in the rude way, he just passes by me in the , 'oh yeah that's Bella way'. I cant tell whether it bothers me or not, but I am to distracted much to distracted with my own problems today to try and figure out Edward. He doesn't seems to care the way he glances at me once then glances away while passing me in the hall. I don't notice because Alice's world is falling apart, and slowly is mine. Jasper, broke up with her last night. She's crying as she walks up to me in the morning and my mind goes to the worst. I think someone died. My mind is going crazy as she walks slowly towards me, I know the look on my face is apologetic even though I don't even know what I'm suppose to be apologetic about. All I know is anything that could possibly make Alice cry, must be bad, very bad. She finally gets to me, her face dead and tears falling down her cheek.

"Alice what happened." I ask.. She shakes her head and looks down, I watch her carefully, my hand going out to touch her shoulder.

"Alice, tell me please. I'm scared." I beg. She looks back up and the tears got worse.

"Jasper broke up with me." She says, and I gasp. No. If Jasper and Alice break up I give up on love all together. This couldn't be happening. Jasper was Alice's life, they had such a strong future. I flinch at the word _had. _

"Yes." Alice sobs.

"Why?" I ask incredulously.

"He wouldn't tell me." She sighs through a sob, and I feel myself get angry. How could he do this. I pull her into a hug.

She tells me, Jasper came over and said "We need to talk", she gladly followed him outside to 'talk' but then he started saying all thee things se didn't understand like "This I best for the both of us." and "You'll understand later." She tells me, he put his hand over hers and said "I think we should break up." I could almost see the look of horror on Alice's face when he said it. She tells me she kept on thinking it was a joke, a sick, sick, joke. But he made her understand it was indeed no joke.

The rest of the day, I am comforting Alice, and looking for Jasper. I want to tell him off, rip his head off, and more violent things, I wouldn't usually think about. I cant find him, so I give up, but I know he cant hide forever. So when he does come out.. Just wait. Alice was crying so much she wasn't even forming complete sentences, or I would ask her a question and she would answer with "I don't know, and neither does he." So I think its safe to say, she was falling apart, because Jasper Hale took Alice's heart and stomped on it.

People around us look at her questioningly, because even they know this is not Alice behavior, happy, giddy, excited Alice behavior. No this was not the Alice everyone has grown to love. She kept a tissue in her hands, but her behavior wasn't much off due to her dramatic decision to wear all black today. So I would guess everyone thinks someone died. Unless Jasper has the news spreading through the school like a disease. The day pasts fast with me trying to comfort Alice, I drive her home and on the way pick her up some Chinese food. She smiles weakly at me. She leaves my car with a good bye, and that's it. I start to wonder if I should be worried about Alice committing suicide and hope she would think its over rated or something. I know one thing, I want answers, as to why Jasper, or even how Jasper could do such thing to her. My mind wonders and I think about all the promises he must of broken, all the lies he must of told. I'm gripping the steering wheel. I'm just so angry at him, for doing this to Alice, and me. I was part of this, I felt like the child. Jasper was my best friend too, but how could he do this.

"Ugh." I groan out loud, to my self in the car. I pull my car over, because I seem to be shaking. I put my head on the steering wheel, trying to put the pieces together. Everything was happening so fast and sudden, much to quickly for my liking, if something's changing it should go through phases right? Its should change slowly, so everyone kind of enjoys some part of it. But this? This happened out of the blue, and I didn't like any part of it, I didn't like it one bit. So what some people might think because its not like Jasper broke up with me. But that's not the point, his decision is hurting the people around him and that's why I'm sitting here in my car crying over the steering wheel, across from Jugs, liquor store. Right? That's the reason I'm crying right? My phone buzzes for the first time in what feels like weeks, everyone seems to call my moms cell or the house phone thee days. I fumble around with it, because I cant force my head of the steering wheel. The wait of the world was keeping it there. I finally manage to flip it open and get it to my ear.

"Hello?" I answer my voice shaking.

"Bella." He sounds apologetic, and I know who it is.

"Some nerve you have calling me Jasper." I spit at him.

"Bella no don't be sad, I'm sorry-" I cut him off, his apologies were useless.

"What did you do ! Did you cheat on her you scum?" I ask appalled and here him sigh on the other end.

"You did?" I ask more shocked this time, crying many tears for Alice.

"Bella no, I didn't cheat on Alice. I would never do that." Jasper sighs.

"Oh yeah, I know, because you much rather break her heart as a random act." I say a sarcastic as I can manage.

"Bella it wasn't random!" He almost yells.

"Then what was it!?" I yell right back and it goes silent.

"I'm moving." He sighs, and I freeze.

"What?" My voice shakes big time.

"I'm moving back to Texas soon, I didn't know what anyone would think but I decided I wanted to allow Alice to move on no matter how much I love her." Jasper explains poorly. I still think he's stupid for doing it.

"You're going to let her go?" I ask. I think he is confused by my question.

"What?" Yeah he is.

"You're going to just let her go! You are going to let one of the most amazing girl just lip out of your hold? No you're just going to throw her out of your hold? Shouldn't she have a say in this Jasper, and I must say your making her life a living hell, do you know what she did all day? You must have seen. She was crying _all day _Jasper_, all fucking day_. " I Breathe when I'm done.

"I know Bella, I'm a dick, but I -" He starts but I cut him off.

"No not just a dick, a scum, a jerk, a prick, a weak excuse of a man! Ugh ! You remind me of my father sometimes." I blurt the ending, and I feel my self shake with more tears.

"Bella I'm so sorry." Jasper apologizes to _me. _What could he possibly know on the subject.

"Jasper do you love Alice?" I ask.

"Yes." He answers, hesitantly not seeing where this is going.

"You would take a bullet for her?" I ask.

"Of course." He answers sure of himself.

"You want to spend the ret of your life with her?" I ask.

"Yeah I want to."

"Then you call her and you tell her what you told me. Don't just disappear." I shake my head even though he cant see, and I hang up before he could reply. I hope he does what I ask, but in my book he is not forgiven. I know its just a slip in there relationship, and they should have it patched up in no time, but something about this whole thing makes me shake with tears, makes me weak in the knees, makes me want to crawl under a rock.. I let myself do some more breathing exercises, then I'm on my way home again. When I get home, I see the cruiser parked out side, and I sit back in my seat, exhausted. I don't want to go in there, and try to stop their arguing, I don't even want dinner, I want sleep, that's all I want. I drift to sleep, in my car, in front of my house.

Alice calls my phone waking me up. Its morning now, the sun was just rising. And Alice was calling. No it was a text. That made it just a little more bearable.

_Alice: Hey Bella, Jasper, apologized, and asked me out again. :]_

I read it and sigh. That was fast, very fast. I don't forgive him though, the world can but I wont ever forget how he made Alice cry. So no he's not forgiven. But I'm happy he took it back, seriously that was the stupidest thing he could have ever done. They will make the long distance thing work somehow, knowing Alice, its going to have to work.

_I text back: Aw, I'm glad. See it was all a misunderstanding right? _I press send and sigh putting my head back on my seat. Did no one care I wasn't home at all yesterday, or was their fighting much too distracting. I see my dads cruiser is gone. He must have seen me in my car right? Whatever I sigh and rub my eyes. My phone vibrates, and its Alice again.

_Alice: Yeah ! :] but its all good now. I felt like I was dieing yesterday. _

Alice that's because you were dieing yesterday, and I know it, you know why? Because you really love Jasper and I know it, but if he ever hurts you again, I will rip his head off literally. I missed you best friend. I feel like writing. But instead

_I text back: Good, things are the way they should be, and I'm more than glad to have my best friend back :]_

I start getting out of the car and decide I will go in for a shower, then change. I actually slept really good in my car, better than I would have in my own bed. How very sad. I get to my doorstep and open the door with the spare key. Renee is on the couch, sleeping. I feel like I should wake her but I have a feeling she just got to sleep.

"Bella." Her tired voice says. Never mind.

"Yes mom." I say.

"Where were you?" She's very tired I hear it.

"I slept in my car." I admit.

"I would have slept in a car instead of hear too." She says, and then its quiet. She falls back asleep and I quietly make my way up the stairs and to my room. Everything feels much to foreign to be my room, my house, my happy down to earth mother. I shower, and then change into fresh clothes, feeling a little better. Once I'm done, its almost time for school, so I skip breakfast and make my way out the door.

School, is school. I ignore Jasper when he sits with us today, I encourage Alice's bubbly behavior by agreeing to s shopping trip this weekend, and I try not to get to curious about Edward and his sister Emily who is not in school today. And then the days just repeat themselves. Over and over. Edward doesn't talk to me, and I don't talk to him. Its painful and pitiful I feel such way, but I cant help it. He's just so interesting. Its Friday and Alice, is fully back to her cheery self, Jasper is Jasper, and I'm still Bella. I get to school and start walking to my class when someone's little hand touches my elbow causing me to stop. I spin around and Emily is looking at me hesitantly. I never realized but she was almost the exact same petit size as Alice. She looked a little startled by my sudden movement.

"Emily." I smile.

"Bella." She greets.

"How are you?" She asks.

"I'm fine." I said hesitantly.

"That's good." She nods, with a small smile.

"How are you?" I ask, I guess I was going along with it, it seems she's trying to make conversation. I think its nice of her.

"I'm… Okay." She settles on okay.

"How's your brother." I ask, I think I see her eyes brighten.

"Oh he's good, he thinks your nice." She blurts out the ending. I'm flattered.

"I think he's nice." I smile. Her eyes brighten up more.

"Are you going to sit with him today?" She asks, hopeful.

"Uh, maybe." It comes out like a question.

"Okay Bella, I'll see you later." She says and walks off. It might have seemed weird to someone how she just walked up and said hi, but I thought it was sweet, thoughtful even. I don't know what she was trying to say about her brother, but her words were flattering.

**A/N: Nothing like a nice review to brighten my day :] so how bout it?**


	5. Beautiful People

**A/N: Oh thank you kind ones, for your lovely reviews! :]**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight or Twilight its self dears. _**

Lunch time comes around, and I am not hesitant to walk over to Edward's table. He's reading his book again, and I note to ask him what book it is, to start up a conversation. I see Alice and Jasper talking, and they look my way. Alice smiles, I ignore Jasper. I'm still angry with him. I walk to Edward's table and take a seat across from him. His bronze hair is its usual mess, and today his eyes seem brighter.

"Hello." He says.

"Hi." I smile like an idiot.

"How are you?" He looks at me then the direction where I usually sit.

"I'm good." I sigh, that question was getting old.

"Your friends are over there." He points to Alice's table.

"I know." I shrug.

"Why are you sitting there then." He looks me in the eye. I freeze because just for a moment, His eyes capture mine, and I just cant look away.

"Am I not welcome ?" I blink motioning to get up.

"No, no you can sit here." He sighs, but I have a feeling he was looking for a different answer.

"So how's your day going?" I ask, picking at my food, but I feel his eyes still on me.

"Fine." I look up and he smirks.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." He shakes his head with a smile, and I drop the subject.

"You're sister, talked to me today." I say, trying to keep him talking. I guess this takes him by shock, because he just stares at me.

"Oh." He says. "What did she say?"

"Just that you think I'm nice." I smile blushing just a bit.

"Oh really?" He chuckles.

"Yep." I laugh, still mesmerized by his laugh.

"Well, that's true." He murmurs and I think I'm not suppose to hear it, so I go on with the conversation.

"Hey." Another voice, says and I turn next to me, seeing Emily smiling, at me. She looks a little less happy then she did this morning.

"Hey." I greet her.

"Hey." Edward says softly, like he did the other day. Something I noticed.

"Hello Edward." She sighs. There's something wrong, I know it. Edward is staring at Emily who is looking down, he looks a bit angry.

"Bella, do you have the notes from class?" She turns to me ignoring her brothers glare.

"Yeah." I say but I still look at Edward then Emily.

"Can I borrow them?" She asks, and Edward looks down ashamed, and I am more than confused.

"Yeah." I say again. But she cant hold it in, she snaps at Edward.

"You know, what I hate ?" She asks quietly, but Edward seems to know what's coming up next.

"What?" I ask, and Edward give me a look, I shrug.

"Being left." She shrugs, looking at her salad. I don't say anything, and Edward looks down. I don't know what she's talking about.

"You would think, my brother would know that by now, enough to not leave me at home _alone._" She speaks quietly but incredulously.

"I didn't know you were home." Edward sighs, putting his hand to his head.

"You could have checked." She bites her lip.

"Usually you are ready and waiting." He whispers.

"Edward, ask me how I got this bruise." She looks him directly in the eye for the first time.

"Not now Emily." He's not talking about her demanding the question.

"Ask me Edward." She says through her teethe.

"Emily stop." He says harshly.

"You know what? You're right you didn't know. But it still happened." She looks like she's going to cry. I don't know what they are talking about but I put my hand out and touch her shoulder, softly. A comforting gesture. She doesn't flinch away she just stares at Edward.

"I know and I'm sorry." He looks very sad now.

"I didn't know how upset I was about this till now." She seems frustrated with her self and a tear falls from her eye. I couldn't watch her cry in front of everyone, and let people make up stupid thing as to why she was crying. I remember when I was in 7th grade, and I broke down crying in front of the whole school, Alice was there to pull me to the girls restroom, and let me sob to her. It seems strange for me to feel so protective of Emily, but from what I had just heard, it seems I heard too much. I get up from my seat, leaving my bag and food on the table, I grab Emily's hand and she stands up with me. I start pulling her towards the exit and I don't know what her or Edwards expression is, but I can see that if we stayed in that cafeteria, things wouldn't have ended well. I pull her by students who are staring, and wondering but I ignore their stares. We get to the girls restroom, and thankfully its empty and right when we were in and safe, I pull her into a hug and right away she starts sobbing into my arms. She keeps sobbing things like.

"No more."

"I don't want this anymore."

And I keep rubbing her back letting a few tears of my own, flow down my cheek. She was in pain heart breaking pain, her sobs were loud and clear. After a while she stops crying, and I release her from my arms to look at her. Her eyes are puffy and red, and I see a bruise on the top of her head, that I didn't see earlier. Her pretty hair looked a little knotted, but she didn't fail to look beautiful to me.

"Do you know?" She asks me, sniffing a little. I shake my head.

"Good." She sighs. "You don't need to know." She smiles weakly.

"Okay." I say quietly.

"Thank you." She sniffs.

"Anytime." I wipe away a few of my own tears. Before she turns to leave he hugs me one more time, then leaves the bathroom. I'm still standing in the same place, a little shocked, and a little overwhelmed. What had just happened? How did that just happened ? I was sitting there, laughing with Edward then things just flipped. The doors to the ret room swung open and some girl come in chatting, so I start walking out, not sure if I should go back to the cafeteria. When I walked out, Edward was standing there, his head against the wall, then he raised it once he saw me come out the restroom. At his feet, was my backpack.

"Thank you." I say.

"Your welcome." He nods.

"Emily-" He cuts me off.

"Will be okay." He assures me.

"Are you sure?" I tilt my head.

"For now she will be okay." He clarifies. I nod.

"Did she say anything?" He runs his hand through his hair.

"No." I shake my head. He looks stressed, very stressed. He looks tired. I know I cant see, what's going on, but I know its not good, and for all I know the answers are all in front of me, but I seem to be looking away. Edwards eyes are looking at the ground. He looks in just as much pain, as Emily.

"I don't understand." I say. He looks up.

"What?" He asks.

"I'm sorry." I decide not to ask my question.

"No its okay." He says.

"No-" I cut my self off by walking closer to him. My eyes on him the whole time. Before I can stop myself, I am wrapping my arms around his waste giving him a hug, he is hesitant, but eventually puts his arms around me. And it feels right. This hug was definitely right, it felt so warm, it felt like everything. I cant even explain. This hug seemed so special. I didn't pull away and neither did he. We hugged, speaking silent words.

* * *

"You think its easy!" Renee shouts at Charlie, and I sit here on my bed trying to distract myself from the noise down stairs. The loud uncalled for noise at 10:00 pm. Why? Well its because, Renee and Charlie are just getting into there new arguing routine. I put a pillow over my head, and let out a sigh.

"Does it ever end?" I say to myself, as their screaming gets louder. I feel like they are acting like the world is falling apart, and I start to think, how can adults be so dramatic. But maybe the world is falling apart. Maybe our world is. I turn to my side so I can see out my window. Its dark, and I can hardly see the moon behind the clouds. But I know its there. Its was today that Emily snapped, and Edward hugged me, it was today, I start thinking things are changing. But no matter what, was happening around me, screaming parents, crying girls, all I could think about was the hug Edward gave me. Well I gave him, although I thought I got something from it. He smelt good, and he was just so beautiful. Along with Emily who's tragic story somehow makes her more beautiful, even though I'm still not sure what that tragic story is, I try to think whatever it is is making her stronger.

"What do you do all day?!" Charlie yells at Renee, and I hear the voices getting louder.

"You think parenting Bella all by myself is easy?!" Renee shouts. I sometimes feel they are unaware I'm in the house.

"Well I'm sorry I'm out trying to support my family!" Charlie yells.

"Really, that what you do support your family?1" She screams.

"You think sleeping with another woman is supporting your family!?!?" She screams and Charlie gives no reply

"You think this town is big enough to hold secrets." She yells.

She says this and I think of Edward and Emily. Because apparently their secret was hidden pretty well, or maybe I'm just blind.

"Renee-" Charlie starts and I hear his voice a little softer.

"So its true?" Renee asks appalled. I'm just about ready to snap and take it out on both of them. I roll off my bed, and start changing my clothes, as my mother screams outside, and my father tries to defend him self. He does it poorly, but he tries. I put on a different pair of pajamas, because, suddenly I feel very dirty. I put my hair in a pony tail and grab my cell phone on my desk. I grab one of my totes and put in my phone and phone charger, some extra pair of clothes, a brush, tooth paste. Once I get everything I go to my door and rest my head on it.

"I cant believe you! You pig1" Renee yells. And I see I haven't missed much. I swing open the door, and run down stairs to where the fight its taking place. Renee is standing behind the couch, while Charlie is standing in front of the couch, they look my way as I enter the room.

"I'll be at a friends." I say, a bit through my teethe and start walking past my mother and Charlie and towards the door.

"Which friend?" They both ask.

"Does it really matter!" I yell and grab my keys off the table and dash for my car. I make it to my car with out a scratch and I'm proud. I get in and start the car, and drive off. At first I'm okay driving was distracting, but I come across a red light. The roads are empty, and its just me at this red light.

"I hate you." I say to myself, but I feel I'm speaking to someone else. I put my head on the steering wheel, and realize I am sobbing when a tear falls on my knee. My pony tail is to tight, so I take it out, and it gets knotted because I cant, get my hair tie out, so I start crying more. And just take my hand out of my hair, which is all knotted now. I bang my head on the stirring wheel, but then jump, when I hear a loud honk from behind me. I look up and the light is green. I press the gas peddle with out even thinking and I'm on my way again. I am driving to I don't know where, but somehow I end up in front of Alice's house. But the lights are off. I dig in my bag for my cell phone and call Alice's. It rings about 4 times before Alice answers.

"Bella?" She answers.

"Alice." I sigh, through my cry.

"Oh Bella what's wrong?" Alice sounds a bit panicked now.

"Where are you Alice?" I cry into the phone.

"I'm at Jaspers." She answers so very concerned.

"Shit." I bang my head against the seat.

"Bella, what is it where are you?" She has that panic in her voice.

"Ugh, my parents, and then your gone and I'm in front of your house." I blurt it all out in a cry. I cant stop shaking. I hear Jasper in the background, he's just as concerned and I feel bad or treating him like crap this past week, but I cant help my protectiveness over Alice. She's my bet friend, you hurt her, you hurt me. But I guess I might have over done it. He is asking where I am, and if we can pick me up. Bless his heart.

"I'm sleeping over at Jaspers, but Jasper wants you to come sleep over too." Alice says.

"No I cant, I'll sleep-" She cuts me off.

"Bella yes, if you don't come over here, we will come over there and just drag you here." Alice says firmly, and I hear Jasper mumble a 'yeah.' in the background.

"Okay. I'll be there in 7 min." I say and Alice hangs up. I start the car and begin driving to Jaspers. The tears don't stop, they just keep coming.

I get to Jaspers falling apart. His neighbor hood, is nice, a bit far from mine, but its just as nice. I'm parked on the curb, because his driveway is full. I grab my things and tumble out of my car like a drunk person, sniffing away tears that still seem to fall. My hair is a mess, due to my hair tie fail. I feel weak and sick, like my insides are falling apart.

"Bella?" Some one calls my name and I turn looking both ways and see no one.

"Bella?" The voice calls again and I turn towards my right and I almost scream.

"I didn't mean to scare you?" Emily says, to me as she approaches me. Her hair is tied up and she is wearing cotton sweats. She has no shoes on.

"Hi Emily!" I smile weakly, but really happy to see her.

"What are you doing over here so late?" She asks concerned.

"I uh, I came to have a sleep over with Jasper and Alice." I laugh weakly at the end, a tear falling down my cheek..

"Are you okay?" Emily walks closer to me.

"Yeah." I shrug.

"What are you doing out so late?" I ask her back.

"I live right there." She points to the house, next to Jaspers. Its dark, no lights are on. Not even a porch light like Jasper's. Just dark.

"Why aren't you inside?" I ask, and she looks down.

"I don't like it in there. Plus, Edward is going to come out and take me to get ice cream." She smiles at the end.

"Ice cream this late?" I laugh.

"Yeah, he always does that when… things go bad." She whispers the last part.

"That's nice of him." I smile.

"You're so pretty Bella." She says randomly.

"Thanks Emily, but you are the true beauty." I smile and I think I see a light blush in the dark.

"Em?" Another voice calls and she runs behind me.

"Em?" I see Edward walking out of the house, his hand in his pockets, looking in the dark.

"Edward." I here her sigh in relief when she see's its him. She comes from behind me and waves at Edward.

"Over here." She waves and Edward starts walking towards us, I notice my heart start to pound as he walks towards us, but I try to ignore it. But its so loud. He makes it to us, and again he's just as beautiful at night as he is in the day. His hair is messy as usual, his eyes seemed to sparkle even in the dark and as he looked at me, his second time seeing me in my PJ's.

"Hey Bella." He smiles but I guess he can see I was crying because his smile fades and he frowns.

"What' wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing I'm fine." I lie and surprisingly I lie quite well this time.

"What are you doing here so late?" He asks.

"She's having a sleep over with Alice and Jasper." Emily answers for me. I watch her as he nods at her brother who is eyeing her.

"You seem happy." He narrows his eyes at Emily.

"For ice cream." She points her finger at him.

"Right." He smiles. "Ice cream."

"Where are you guys getting ice cream?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Rusty's." Edward replies and I remember that's my favorite restaurant.

"I love that place." I smile at Edward.

"Care to join us." Emily asks, turning to look at me.

"No I better get going in, before Alice has a heart attack." I smile.

"Okay." He smiles at me, and my heart just about stops.

"Okay." I smile back. I want to believe I see something in his eyes. Maybe I really do. Edward smiles down at Emily and wraps one arm around her.

"Ice cream." She mumbles happily like a little kid. They start walking off, but Emily turns back to me.

"See you tomorrow Bella." She smiled and I wave. I start walking to Jaspers door, in a slight daze. My steps are slow but they eventually get me to Jasper's door. I knock two times. His mom answers the door.

"Bella?" She says surprised.

"Hi, sorry to bother but I was invited to the Jasper Alice sleep over." I laughed a little.

"Well, come on in." She smiles giving me a hug before letting me in.

"Their upstairs." She points to the stairs and I follow them up to Jasper's room. I knock once and the door fly's open to a worried little Alice.

"Bella!" She says concerned and pulls me into a hug.

"Were they fighting again?" She asks, pulling me into Jasper's room.

"Yeah." I mumble and see Jasper laying on his bed. I wave with a smile, he looks just as concerned as Alice.

"I cant believe your mom lets Alice sleep over." I change the subject.

"She trusts the gentleman she raised." He winks and both Alice and I giggle.

"She sure did welcome me with open arms." I smile.

"Well you practically family even if you did treat me like I was a step brother all week." He shakes his head.

"Sorry." I murmur.

"Its okay." He smiles.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." I say looking at both Alice and Jasper.

"No, no! this will be fun, like old times!" Alice squealed, and both Jasper and I laughed. Yeah old times, when my family wasn't falling apart, along with all of my world. Old times were good.

"I saw Emily and Edward outside." I blurt.

"You really like them don't you?" Alice asks.

"They are really nice people." I say

"They are." Jasper agrees.

"You guys should it with us at lunch." I suggest.

"I don't mind. But do they?" Alice asks, seeming excited.

"I don't think so, Emily is very sweet and Jasper you're friends with Edward." I shrug.

"I'm fine with it." Jasper smiles.

"Any who! I already planned out all the things we have to do!" Alice squeals, Jasper and I groan.

**A/N: What do you think? Keep the reviews coming, to keep the chapters coming :]**


	6. Our little World

**A/N: More REVIEWS are needed to keep this story alive ! This chapter is done so why not put it up :] i hope you like. **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Twilight or Twilight its self. Folks. _**

The night passed fast, and I wake from my buzzing phone.

"Mom." I answer tired.

"Bella, please come home, I'm sorry." Renee begs.

"I know mom, I'll come home right now." I say

"Where are you?" She asks.

"Jaspers house with Alice." I sigh.

"Thank lord." She breaths.

"Mom, I'll be home in a few minutes kay?" I ask. She says okay and she loves me than hangs up. I sit up from my bed made my Alice, which was right next to Jaspers. It was a mess in here. Chips, and all that junk were everywhere. I stood up and tapped Alice who was securely wrapped in Jasper's arms. Cute I know. Her eyes opened and she looks me up and down.

"Home." I say.

"Okay. Love you." She blows me a kiss.

"Love you too Ali. Tell Jasper I said bye and thanks." I say she nods and falls back asleep. I make my way out of Jasper's house quietly making sure not to wake anyone, I didn't want to disturb after intruding. I made it out quiet and with out tripping. I closed the door behind and stopped in my tracks, because there on the curb in front of his house, was Edward Masen. Yes it is quiet strange how my day sort of always ends with him starts with him or leads to him. I don't mind, no I don't. But something to think about yes? He was sitting there reading that book, the book I always see him reading but fail to know the Title. The light wind danced in his bronze hair, and he looks so beautiful. I started walking towards him. Although I should be going home, he seemed much more interesting than home.

"Edward." I say as I sit down beside him on the curb, sitting quite close.

"Bella." He smiles at me. His eyes still mesmerizing me.

"What brings you out here so early?" He asks.

"I'm going home." I shrugged.

"And you ?" I ask.

"Emily likes to get out in the morning, till our dad leaves, I sit out here, till she comes back. Which she always does." He sighs.

"Oh." I answer simply. Seeing he is slightly worried.

"Yeah she'll be back." I say and he smiles at me. The sky is gray as usual, and the wind is soft, although I am a bit cold with out a jacket.

"Are you cold?" He asks, and my shiver, answers for him, he starts to slide of his sweater, and I try to refuse but he wont let me, and wraps it around my shoulders.

"Thank you." I sigh stubbornly.

"Your welcome." He chuckles. It silent, but its comfortable, and I try to imagine a soft guitar playing in the distance, its perfect and calming. I couldn't be calmer. Maybe even happy, it was nice. This feeling Edward gives me, although I'm not quite sure what it is. I look to Edward and he is looking down the street. He feels my stare and looks at me. I notice now that we are so close together, our faces only an inch apart, I didn't expect him to be so close when he looked my way, but yes he was very close. Close enough to- I cut my thought short because indeed that would never happen. Did I want that to happen, what happens if it happens. I felt my face start to close the space between us, and Edward's soon did the same, and our lips meet. Both our eyes shut close. It was so soft so beautiful. So sweet so gentle. So many words could describe it, but none of them fit because it was beyond words. Only our lips were touching, nothing else, but I felt the spark in my toes, the sweetness, in my nose, my ears, my.. Heart. It was everywhere. I didn't want it to end, the feeling was foreign but defiantly welcome. His lips move, and I move my lips with his. His soft, warm lips, on mine, moving together. Something I didn't know I wanted till now. Now I know.

We both pull away to breathe, and to look each other in the eyes.

"Bella." He whispers.

"Edward." I whisper.

"What was that?" He asked, and I understood the question because I felt like asking the same thing.

"I don't know." I answered, with a slight smile. "But I liked it."

"Me too.." Edward's eyes go to my eyes my nose my lips, then back to my eyes.

"Why do we like it?" I ask, studying all his features.

"I'm not sure." His eyes smile.

"hmm." I hum, happily.

"What a way to start my morning." I smile.

"What a way indeed." He chuckles lowly, and I hear the sound of a car coming down the street and Edward looks, then he looks back to me.

"You should go home now." He says hurriedly, and I look at him confused. He gets up and hold out his hand for me to take, and I do. He pulls me up.

"Edward, what-" He cuts me off.

"Bella, you need to go home, kay, I'll see you tomorrow." He puts a hand on my cheek and I nod. I am about to slide out of his sweater, but he stops me.

"Keep it." He says, as he starts walking towards his house.

"Kay." I wave very confused, and go plop into my truck. The car that was coming down the street, stopped in font of his house and parked in his drive way. Edward stood on the porch his hands in his pockets, and his eyes looked nervous. A man, a little taller than Edward, got out the car, he had light brown hair like Emily and his eyes were dark, possibly a brown color, I couldn't see from my rear view mirror. But I could see he definitely looked pissed. He was dressed a bit formally, he had on a suit.

"Where's Emily?" He yells. I cant hear what Edward's response is, but it certainly doesn't calm his father down.

"Emily?!" The man calls.

"She's not here." This time I hear Edward speak. The man walks up to Edward an grab him by the shirt, I flinch. I cant hear what the man says to Edward, but it doesn't make Edward smile or laugh like he just heard a god joke, it makes him look furious and sad.

"Dad she's not here." I here Edward say through his teethe. So this is Mr. Masen. The dear father.

"Your pathetic." He pushes, Edward against the wall roughly and I see that it puts Edward in pain.. I flinch again. Mr. Mason goes inside the house screaming Elizabeth. Edward looks back at my truck meeting my stare and for a full moment I see pain, just pain in Edwards eyes. He looks away and walks into his house following his dad. I'm not sure what's going on. I drive home, and when I get out, I realize its much colder, outside then I thought. I walk inside and mom is sleeping on the couch again, but she's awake just like last time.

"Bella." She says and sits up not looking at me.

"Yeah mom." I sigh, happily.

I sit with my mom on the couch peacefully, as my father is lord knows where. For about two hours silently we just sit there. She's sad, but puts on that smile for me.

"Mom?" I play with the pillow.

"Yes?" She turns to me, and I almost want to cry because, it looks like the teenager in her died. The spunky, energetic thing she was, looked gone. Dead. Her eyes are dim, and she looks older. She must have spent the night crying.

"What do you think of the Masen's?" I choke out. I start thinking about what I saw earlier today, how mad Edward's dad was. How mean he looked.

"Well, I don't know, they are quite a mystery. I don't think I have ever seen Mrs. Masen. It seems she doesn't leave the house. The kids, are closer to her, so I hear." She mumbles, thoughtfully.

"What do you know about Mr. Masen?" I ask.

"He's a lawyer, that pretty much all I really know." She sighs. I had heard some crazy rumors. I heard that Edward was a rebel, and his parents hate him because he burnt down the house, and that Emily was a street walker. I heard a lot of stuff like that. A lot of stuff I refuse to believe. Then there were other rumors, about Edward. Rumors that make me think about today when we kissed. I heard he has had many girlfriends, and basically breaks hearts, I've heard he has had multiple girl friends at once, and these rumors, make my stomach turn, my head hurt, and the room spin, because these are just horrible. I'm not sure what I feel for Edward but I definitely don't like hearing things like that about him.

"I hear Mrs. Masen is very beautiful." Mom says randomly.

"Emily her daughter is very pretty and Edward is very handsome." I note.

"Yes I've seen them once or twice around town." She says thoughtfully. After a few more second on the couch , she gets up and start making dinner. We haven't talked about yesterday because, one its not something I feel like talking about and two, I am sure I wont like what I'll hear. So we leave the subject alone. I turn on the TV and the Nanny isn't on but Beauty and the Beast is, so I settle with that. This movie is so sweet, it was always my favorite. I use to watch it over and over again, when I was younger. I hear my mom in the back ground moving things around, making dinner, and I rest my head against a pillow on the couch. No mater what I was doing, saying or thinking my mind was on one thing, that kiss. My hand went to my lips, and its like I still felt the fire on them, a smile spread across my face. I wonder what he thinks of me now? What did he feel? I smile through the whole Beauty and the Beast movie, and when dinner comes around and its just mom and I , I smile. Because things look better, happier. Well not my mom, which still kills me inside, but I think if he can at least pretend to smile, I'll go on along with it. And when I go to bed, I fall asleep thinking about his lips. The only thing, that I want to think about.

The next morning is school, which is filled with nothingness because nothing happens, so its pointless to me. But when I get home ,I remember I haven't told Alice about Edward kissing me.

"Alice, we kissed." I blurt, while talking to her on the phone.

"WHAT!" She bursts, and I here, her mom in the back ground, tell her to quite down.

"Spill!" She gasps.

"Well I was walking out of Jaspers house and he was sitting on the curb in front of his house waiting for Emily and I went to sit with him then…. We kissed." I smile. I was sitting on my bed, staring at his jacket, that I neatly folded. It was lying right in front of me, and I was just staring at it and talking to Alice on the phone.

"Bella!" Alice squeals. "What was it like?"

"It was sweet, and…. Well perfect." I smile wider.

"Aw!" She squeals again, and it hurts my ear.

"Wait if this happened when you were at Jaspers, why didn't he come to school today?" She asks confused.

"I don't know." I say, and think about how worried I was, earlier at school. I even wondered if I should go and check on him, at his house, but I don't want to seem obsessed with him even though, I am jut a little I guess. Truth is I missed him.

"Are you guys together?" She asks.

"I don't think so." I frown.

"Oh." She says. "But you kissed him." She squeals.

"I know!" I laugh, excitedly. After a very long phone call with Alice I feel tired, extremely tired. I think it would be a good idea to skip dinner tonight and go to sleep before Charlie comes home and the fighting starts. It would make things alt easier.

The next day at school, is better and worse. Its better because Edward's here today, although I am nervous to how he will act since we kissed, only a few days ago. And yes all ups have there downs. Today was worse because, Mike decides to go back into stalker mode. He waits for me to get out of my car, and follows me to class, and I am o happy when I see Edward at his desk. But a little sad to see he looks sad. But when I enter the room he smiles at me, but frowns when he see's Mike rambling behind me. I look at Mike.

"Okay, Mike thanks." I say, and walk to sit next to Edward. Mike doesn't follow thank god, and I sit next to Edward.

"Hi." I smile.

"Hi." He smiled back.

"How are you?" I ask.

"Better now." He smiles widely

"Me too." I almost laugh, because I am so happy. The bell rings and people are staring at us as we sit at our desk but I could care less. The period goes by with us stealing glances at each other everyone in a while, but it never gets tiring. And when the bell rings, I don't know what I expect, but I didn't expect for him to take me to my next class. I didn't mind.

"How's Emily?" I ask, and he frowns.

"She's okay." He murmurs.

"Oh." I frown, knowing that cant be good.

"I wanted to talk to you about that actually." He says.

"Go ahead." I encourage. Tell me Edward.

"Well, um Emily and you seem to get along very well and I was wondering if you would let her sleep over, for a few nights." He says, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Sure." I don't hesitate.

"Really?" He seems a bit shocked.

"Yeah, she can stay this week, I'm sure my mom wont mind." I say.

"Really?" He's still shocked.

"Can I have an explanation though?" I try. He stand in front of me so I stop walking, and looks down at me seriously.

"Bella, its just- he- …. Its not safe for Emily at home." He settled on that. I can already see the subject is not something you talk about while walking in the halls at school, so I let it drop.

"Okay." I say and we start walking together again. Its silent as we walk, and I'm thinking. I don't want to believe what I'm thinking. So I try and stop. But I cant. A tear rolls down my cheek, Edward see's and stops me.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Does your dad hurt her?" I ask, sadly another tear falling.

"Bella stop, leave it alone." He says softly yet very firmly. I cant see if that's a yes or no. Again its not the time to talk about it, so I drop it, and realize the halls are empty. Edward quickly gets me to my class and I hope he makes it to his. Today is also worse because Lauren decides to gossip to me during this class. Her eyes sparkle with hope I will listen or whatever, but I am beyond annoyed, and lost in my own thought. Till I hear the subject she chooses to gossip about.

"You know Edward has had a lot of girlfriends right?" She asks in her perky tone.

"No I didn't." I mumble.

"Well the word on the street is he has." She says and I sigh loudly.

"Sorry, I know mommy and daddy fighting can really keep a person up at night." She whispers. I freeze.

"What. Did . You . Say?" I look at her slowly.

"Oh come on Bella, you think, no one is talking about, the soon to be divorce that's going to spit you're parents up?" She rolls her eyes, like I have heard this before. Like I know she knows. Did everyone know? What divorce, their would be no divorce right? "Are you crying?" She asks incredulously.

"No." I wipe away the tears that escape my eyes.

"You-" She starts but I cut it off.

"Shut up Lauren" I snap. She doesn't bother me for the rest of the class. But her words sting, for the rest of class. People are not talking about your life at home, I try to convince my self, but I fail, miserably. People were talking about my family, the scandal in town. The bell rings and I get up and run out. The world is spinning to fast for me right now and my stomach turns like I'm going to be sick, when a hand touches my shoulder.

"Bella." The soft voice speaks. I turn its Emily, she looks sad.

"Emily." I sigh.

"Bella are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah." I breath in then exhale.

"Okay." She says hesitantly.

"Did Edward ask if I can sleep over. I'm sorry that was rude of him-" I cut her off.

"No Emily I insist, you are sleeping at my house." I say.

"Did he tell you?" She whispers.

"No." I say.

"Okay." She breathes.

"Thanks Bella." She hugs me.

"Anytime Emily." I smile. Anytime, I repeat to myself in my head.

**A/N: Reviews are needed, please. tell me what you think yeah?**


	7. When You Were Young

**A/N: Schools got me sooo tired, and that is the reason for this short chapter but hey its something right ? Things get a little heated in this chapter :] **

I'm on my way to the cafeteria, searching for a way to tell my mom, Emily will be spending the night for a few days. I'm sure my mom wont mind, but I really hope Charlie and her stop fighting. I don't how to explain all that mess to Emily. But I will. I hear my name being called, But that's not why I stop. I stop because of who the voice belongs to. Edward.

"Bella." He says, walking up from behind me.

"Hi." I smile.

"Mind if I walk with you?" He asks, with a smile, that makes my heart skip a beat.

"Not at all." I laugh a little at his question and we walk to the cafeteria, in silence, but it was comfortable. He walked beside, me his hands in his pockets all the way to the cafeteria. His hair looked brighter.

"You're hair looks brighter." I say out loud, but quickly regret it when I realize how random I sound. He laughs, and I take back my regrets. I would do anything to hear that laugh.

"It's the shirt." He smiles.

"And you wore it because of that?" I ask, smiling very wide.

"No, but Emily always says that when I wear this shirt." He explains.

"I wish my sister was as nice as Emily." I sigh.

"You're sister isn't nice?" He asks seeming interested.

"Well she's nice but not always to me. I know she loves me, but we never had a relationship like you and Emily." I explain.

"Hmm, well when we were small, I use to hate Emily." Edward says casually.

"Edward!" I say with fake astonishment.

"She just always wanted to do what I did, and I thought it was annoying, but in kinder garden, she got hit by a car, and was injured.. So she wasn't at home for a week, and I missed her trying to be around me 24/7, and when she got home, every time she wanted to do something with me, I let her, and realized I enjoyed it." He says, and I think the story is so cute.

"That's why you are so close?" I ask.

"Yeah pretty much." He sighs.

"That's so sweet." I smile.

"Thanks." He chuckles. We get to the cafeteria and everyone is at there usual tables, sitting chatting, laughing, and so on. Edward and I get in line for lunch but oh yes Mike is right in front of me. He turns to me with that stupid smile on his face.

"Bella." He smiles, like a perv.

"Mike." I nod.

"You looking good." He eyes me up and down and I feel like I'm being raped with his eye.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, Newton." Edward says from behind me, and I am surprised he said anything, and even mike looks a little surprised.

"Or what?" Mike spat. I felt Edward move up closer, a gesture to show, he was moving closer to Mike but I would let there be no, fighting today. I quickly turned, and put my hand on Edward's chest.

"Whoa there tiger." I whispered, out of breath realizing how close I was to him, and the feel of his chest under my hand. I looked up at him, his eyes were so bright and he was just so close, I just wanted to lean in and kiss him. Mike could have said anything at this point and I'm both Edward and I didn't hear and didn't care. Edward's eyes looked behind me and I realized we were still in a moving line. I turn around still out of breath and continue in the lunch line. We get lunch and then go to the table Edward usually sits. He sits across from me, as usual and I am slightly disappointed, just slightly. I shake away the feeling, and wait for Emily to join us.

"Hi, Bella." I hear her voice as she sits beside me, I turn to her and she looks a little happier today, and her hair looks combed out nicely.

"Hi Emily." I smile.

"Hey Em." Edward says.

"Edward." She smiles.

"How's your day going?" She asks her brother.

"Its going fine, how is your day?" He touches his salad.

"Its going just like your day. Fine." She shrugs and she too touches her salad.

"So you staying over at my house the whole week?" I cant help but touch my salad too.

"Uh yeah?" She answers unsurely.

"Cool." I smile.

"Thank you again, by the way." She smiles widely.

"No problem." I smile.

"My mom, brushed my hair this morning." She says looking out the window of the cafeteria. I noticed something, as mature as she could be sometimes, she was just a little girl. I noticed she does that sometimes. I see a little girl in her, when she says stuff like that. Something about it just made her even more beautiful. Edward was looking at me when she said this, waiting for my reaction. Edward smiles at Emily.

"My mom use to brush my sister Rosalie's hair, and I remember watching. So I went and got my brush and brushed my hair as I watched. My mom was so proud of me." I say remembering that day so clearly for some reason, Emily was smiling at me.

"What's your mom like?" She asks me.

"Well she sure acts much younger than she is. Although things have changed now. She likes to do spontaneous things, and have surprise parties and stuff like that." I try to explain my mom. Emily seems to enjoy what she hears.

"What's your mom like?" I try, and her eyes sparkle with admiration, right as she begins.

"She is so beautiful, and smart, and everything I could ever want to be. She use to yell at Edward all the time, for leaving me out, but he finally came around." She laughs at the end. And I saw that little girl, in her again.

"You would literally repeat everything I said." Edward sighed, shaking his head at Emily, who was smiling.

"I like being around you." She shrugs. It goes silent but a comfortable silence. I remember my discussion with Alice and Jasper, I look over to that table and sure enough Alice I looking at me already, I laugh at her, and tell her to hold on with my hand. I turn back to Emily and Edward.

"What's funny?" Edward asks.

"Alice, is very eager to meet you guys." I laugh.

"She can sit with us." Emily smiles.

"Okay I'll tell her, I must warn you , she's a little ball of energy." I smile and turn to Alice's table. Jasper is saying something as she watches me. I motion for her to come sit with us and she all but umps out her seat, making Jasper get up with her who is laughing now. She hurries over and takes the seat on the other side of me, and Jasper sits next to Edward and they exchange 'heys'

"Hi I'm Alice." Alice smiles brightly with all her joy.

"Hi." Emily smiled shyly.

"Hey Alice." Edward says.

"So how are you today?" I ask.

"Well quite fine thank you for asking." She sighs.

"Really Alice?" I ask.

"Okay well nothing is exactly fine about school ever. This is such a horrid place. Look at Lauren, just look at her. She's just a horrible person." Alice sighed dramatically and Jasper sighed as well, but for a different reason. Emily and Edward looked slightly amused.

"What did Lauren do to you?" I ask and take a sip of my lemonade.

"She just wont shut up. I was very close to pushing her out of her seat today." Alice nods.

"Little you fighting her, would be a sight to see." I laughed.

"I could win and plus Emily and me are the same height, there is nothing wrong with being short." Alice smiles, triumphantly and Emily giggles.

"You guys are abnormally small." Edward chuckles, and so does Jasper.

"Both Alice and Emily glare at Jasper and Edward. I laugh this time. Edward's eyes focus on me when I laugh, and he smiles. My heart skips a beat. Lunch continued with laughter and random talk of the day, and it seemed everyone was getting along fine. I was so glad. And when lunch is over and everyone parts, Edward stay with me, and walks me to my next class, he walks me to all my classes, and I cant help but wish our lips just accidentally meet.

* * *

The wind plays in my hair as I walk to my car, where Emily is suppose to meet me, but when I get there, its not the Masen I was expecting to see standing by my car. Its Edward instead of Emily.. He looks like he is having a debate with himself. He's pacing back and forth in front of my car, and his hand goes through his hair nervously. He's scaring me, I feel he has something bad to tell me.

"Edward ?" I say walking closer to him.

"Bella." He smiles lifting his head up.

"Edward what-" He cuts me off by walking closer to me, his stunning green eyes, just watching me as he gets closer. He puts his hands on my waste and pulls me close, my breathing hitches and he turns me and pins me against my truck. His nose rubs against mine, and both our breathing is ragged as he holds me close, our lips going to touch any moment now. And then his lips crash against mine, so urgently so deep, so passionate so sweet. Our lips move together and my hands lock in his bronze hair and he pins me up against my truck. He's so close. I moan into his mouth and he groans. He pulls away so we can both breathe, but he still is pinning me to my truck our bodies so close as we pant together. My hands rest on his chest.

"I just wanted to say, see you tomorrow." He breathed. I lean back up and press my lips to his again. Softly and gently and then get off my tip toes.

"See you tomorrow." I breathe. And then he leans down and kisses me again, and its slower this time, but his hands pull me closer, and I'm holding on to him as tight as I can manage. His hands started to rub up and down my back, and I push up against him, as he holds me tight. And the kiss becomes heated as we both moan and groan into each others lips, searching for some way to become closer. I pull on his shirt with my hands, our lips move together so beautifully. I felt the fire all in my body, the need everywhere, and I couldn't help but want more and more. The feeling was so sweet so much was going into it, and I don't know where it was all coming from but its like we are pouring our souls out to each other. We pull apart to breath again, but only for about a second, then we continue with our kissing and he drops his backpack on the ground as do I, and we tangle with each other some more. We pull away and our breathing is heavy.

"See you tomorrow." He kisses my cheek and unwraps his arms from around me, and my arms fall to my sides.

"Yeah." I murmur in a daze.

**A/N: Please Review, it means so much to me :] tell me what you think ?**


	8. Wishing It Wasnt

**A/N: Oh I thank you kindly for the reviews :] I am a bit nervous about this chapter, I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with it or not, so please tell me what you think. **

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight nor Twilight its self. _**

I stand there my hands limp by my sides, a the tingly sensation on my lips.

"Hey Bella." Emily skipps over, and looked at me curiously.

"Hi Emily." I smile, but instead of asking she smiles.

"Hey since it seems Edward already left, I was going to ask if we could stop at my house so I can get some clothes and stuff?" Emily asks, and I nod, still in my daze.

"Thanks." She smiles and we get into my car. My hands feel numb and weak so when I get out my keys, they slip out of my hands. Emily quickly picked them up for me.

"Was my brothers kiss that good?" Emily giggles, and I blush a bright red and start the car.

* * *

We stopped at her house, the same house, where I saw Mr. Masen for the first time. He had pushed Edward against the wall, and just from afar, Mr. Masen scared the crap out of me.

"Will you come in with me?" Emily turns to me playing with her hands nervously. I already knew I would say yes. She looked so scared. It was sad to watch her sit there and suffer.

"Yeah." I say.

"Okay." She seemed to relax but didn't get out of the car. She turns to look out the window again, and this time I could tell she was specifically looking at something. I try to follow her gaze, and I ended up looking at a mail box. Just a closed mail box, but for some reason it made her tense up.

"Alright." She sighs, but its shaky.

"Come on." I try to smile reassuringly. I think she hears it because she starts getting out the car, and I do to. She starts hesitantly walking up to the door, and I follow close behind. She turns to me.

"Stay close to me." She whispers and then turns back around, and continues heading to the door. Their house looks nice, it painted a light blue and has a little black gait around it. There are chimes hanging on the porch and a Welcome mat. The chimes, sing softly as the wind goes threw them. The door is white, and the paint looks a little messed up, nothing you could notice from afar, but as you walk up you can tell. On the side is their address number, and one of the numbers is missing. I watch as Emily approaches it, and gently places her fingers on the number right below from the blank space where a number is missing. She turns to lose number three up and it looks like an E. I have a feeling she's marking that she's home. For who, I'm not sure. She left it like that and gently knocked on the door, her hand was shaking. She waited patiently for someone to answer the door, but froze in place when she heard footsteps. They were light, but you could hear them coming, and finally someone opened the door.

"Hello." A beautiful woman answers the door, her voice so charming and her eyes so bright, just like Edward and Emily's. That beautiful green. Her hair is even lighter than Edwards and she was so beautiful. She looked young maybe in her 30's or so. She is wearing blue jeans and a light brown shirt, her hair is in a messy bun, but some how its so beautiful on her. But as I look at her, she looks tired and I see a scratch on her cheek, it looks like its healing, so its fading, but I can still see it. She looks at me surprised.

"Mom." Emily smiles and runs into the woman's arms. The woman looks so touched by the small gesture. This was Mrs. Masen.

"Emmy, darling." Her mom smiles down at her.

"Your up?" Emily asks shocked.

"Yeah, you're aunt Esme called." Her mom beamed down at her.

"Oh I miss her." Emily says.

"Yeah she misses you too. So does you're uncle Carlisle." Her mom touches her hair.

"Oh mom, this is Bella, a good friend of mine." Emily gestured to me.

"Hi Bella, I'm Elizabeth." Her mom, smiles at me, and I smile back .

"Hi." I say.

"Come on in." She says, and we follow her mom in, and that's when I notice it. I see that it wasn't her footsteps we heard coming it was the cane she was gripping with her left hand. She limps forward, holding onto the cane tightly as it helps her balance. I tried hard not to gasp, and to look away, and I did, because I thought I was being rude. I had seen plenty of people with canes, heck my grandma had one. But this seem to be different. Her mom limps to the couch and takes a sit sighing heavily. Emily looks around the house nervously.

"Emily he's not here." Her mom sighs looking down.

"Oh." Emily sighs, but I think its in relief.

"I'm staying at Bella's for a while." Emily says instead of asking.

"Okay." Her mom smiles. Emily motions for me to follow her, as her mom sits there peacefully on the couch. I follow Emily up the stairs and notice there are not photos on the walls in the halls what so ever. Their were four rooms, up stairs, she led me to the one all the way down the hall. When we entered her room, I was surprised to see it was like mine. She had a lot of books, and her room had a warm vibe to it. I like her room it was really nice.

"I like your room." I compliment.

"Thanks my aunt Esme did everything." She says as she looks for something in a pile of clothes.

"So many books." I say touching her book stacks.

"Edward reads most of them, but they are technically mine." She murmurs. And lays something on her bed. I pick up one of the books, and its Wuthering Heights. I pick it up and look at Emily who is looking at me now.

"Edward reads, Wuthering Heights?" I ask, just a bit incredulously.

"Yeah, he thinks those books are interesting. He's not gay." She adds the last part quickly.

"But you already knew that." She giggles, and I blush putting my hands to my face. I hear her come up to me.

"You like him, a lot. I see it." I hear a smile in her voice.

"Shhh Emily!" I shush, raising my head out of my hands and know for fact I am blushing furiously.

"What? Are you telling me that whole make out session was nothing?" She asks teasingly.

"I cant believe you saw us!" I groan and if possible blush a deeper red.

"You were the one who said, meet me at your car!" She laughed and I laughed with her. Partly glad someone had saw, so I know I wasn't imagining it. I hadn't ever seen Emily do joyful, o excited. So… happy.

"Where did he go after school anyways?" I ask.

"He is probably at the park or something." She shrugs.

"Why?" I asks confused.

"He is a very stressed person. Its good for him and I cant thank you enough for letting me spend the week with you." Emily smiled wide. Which reminded me, I had to call home still to ask. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my mom's number.

"What should I tell her?" I ask Emily as she starts looking for something.

"Tell her its family problems." Emily says casually.

"Oh, is that a lie?" I ask, not sure if it was true or not. But before she could answer my mom answered the phone.

"I wish it was." I could have sworn Emily whispered under her breath.

"Hey mom!" I say into the phone, trying to ignore what I thought Emily had said.

"Hey Bells, what's up? Where are you?" She was slightly worried.

"I'm at The Masen's." I say, and the other end goes silent.

"Why?" She asks finally.

"Well I have been becoming really close to Emily and Edward." I answer telling the truth.

"Oh well that's nice." My mother, says happily.

"Yeah they are really nice people." I comment.

"I would like to meet them." She insists.

"Well that can be arranged soon… you see, Emily is having some family problems, and she was wondering, well I was wondering if she could stay with us for the week?" I ask, very hesitant, scared she will say no.

"Oh well yes that's fine." My mom says slowly but concerned.

"Really?" I ask, a bit shocked, she said yes so quickly.

"Yes, what a fine opportunity to meet Emily." I hear a smile in my moms voice. My mom needed change from her regular schedule, and I think this was something she counted as change. After Emily, gets done packing and we leave her room, but she turns to me before we go down stairs.

"You want to see Edward's room?" She asks, a little excited.

"Yeah." I say unsure, she, grabs my hand and pulls me back down the hall, knowing me I stumble here and there, but safely get to the door right next to Emily's.

"I would show you that room, but only Edward has a key to that room." She points to the door, beside, Edwards, and then open Edward's bedroom. I walk in after Emily and it looks like a boys room, except slightly neater, there were books on shelves almost everywhere in his room, and a large window, in the corner. His bed was made, and I didn't see any clothes on the ground.

"This is Edward." Emily sighs, looking around.

"Wow." I breathe.

"I know, shocker right." I feel her eyes go to me, then to the room again.

"What's in the next room?" I ask, curiously.

"Its- well I'll let him show you that." She decides, and it only makes me more curious. I go on and look around, I notice, there is a bed made on the side of Edward's bed, a little bed made out of blankets and pillows. I don't say anything, because I don't know what to ask, but I sure don't stop my self from thinking, and trying to figure it out. I come up with nothing. And its just another mystery to add to the Masen's.

* * *

After long introduction with my mom, and some bonding time with all three of us, I finally get to show Emily my room. She seems very relaxed and happy to be here, and it makes me happy. Along with my mother, who seems overjoyed with company. I smile at the thought as Emily looks around my room.

"Its sort of like my room." She smiles.

"I know." I laugh.

"You have a lot of books too, and Wuthering Heights." She looks at some of my books.

"Yep." I smile.

"You like to read like Edward." Its not a question, it's a statement.

"Yeah." I nod.

"I like to watch things outside." She sits on my bed, and faces the window. She liked to observe.

"Why did you start talking to me and my brother?" She asks, still looking out my window.

"I didn't want to go by the rumors, so I decided to get to know you." I say and feel like I have repeated myself before.

"Hm." She hums peacefully.

"What do people say about me?" She turns to me and I freeze. Her eyes are truly curious.

"Stuff I would not like to repeat." I murmur.

"What do they say about, Edward?" She asks instead.

"That he's a heart breaker. Has had many girlfriends, he's a trouble maker,… he burnt down the house or something." I say tilting my head, because to me they are all questions. Emily starts laughing, as she sits on my bed, facing me now.

"What?" I ask.

"They are such creative liars." She laughs.

"I know." I laugh a little myself because just seeing Emily laugh, makes me happy I guess. Then I feel a little relieved that they are all really rumors. She stops laughing and smiles.

"I'm glad you don't believe, all the things you hear." She sighs, and she doesn't know how close I was to actually believing all of it.

"Well, my dad might be home soon, and-" She cuts me off.

"He's uh nice? I don't now, he's Charlie." I shrug, not sure how to explain my dad. She nods and I forget what I was saying.

"Lets go grab a snack." I say. She agrees, with a nod and gets off my bed. We go downstairs and my mom is doing something while talking to her self. I let her know we are here, by saying hi.

"Hi girls, want a sandwich?" She smiles, and I see she was already getting ready to prepare sandwiches.

"Sure." I look over at Emily who nods, smiling at my mother, probably amused by her talking to herself. Emily and I sit at the table, and as soon as my mom is done making us sandwiches, she sits down with us.

"So Emily what kind of problems are going off at home" My mom asks, Emily freezes, but quickly recovers.

"Just parents fighting and stuff." She shrugs, looking down. I don't believe her, but my mom does.

"Well, Bella can relate to you there." She gives me an apologetic look, silently apologizing for all the fighting her and Charlie have been at. Emily doesn't say anything, but doesn't fail to be polite.

She twist her fingers together, and looks up at me and smiles. She's hiding something, and I'm better at seeing these things now. Of course my mom doesn't notice, as we sit at the kitchen table.

The night comes quickly and after a dinner with just my mother, Emily and myself, we are ready to call it a night. Emily thanks my mom, and we go upstairs. I notice my mom keeps glancing at the door. She's waiting for my dad. Who seems to never make it home. I think Emily notices because when she looks over at my mom, she frowns. My mom doesn't see because she's looking away, but I do. We make our way up to my room, Emily follows behind me silently. The only thing audible is our feet moving on the each stair. I'm trying to decide where Emily should sleep, but I decide to ask her when we g et into my room.

"Where do you want to sleep?" I ask and look at her.

"Anywhere's fine really." She shrugs.

"You can take my bed and I can take he floor." I suggest.

"No, no, I'll take the floor." She insists.

"Sure?" I ask.

"Yes I'm sure." She smiles. I go out to the hall and grab some pillows and extra blankets for her. I come back to my room and see she has dressed in her PJ's already. Orange bottoms and a black long sleeve. She even looked beautiful in PJ's. I quickly set up her bed, on the floor, and went off to change into my PJ's. When I get back to my room, Emily is laying in her bed, her eyes closed her face peaceful, Her long hair flows all over the pillow, She's fallen asleep. So I do the little things I need to do before going to sleep quietly trying not to wake her. I pull my hair back and brush my teethe before tip toeing to my bed. I tuck my self in quietly and relax my body as I lay down, and my head meets the pillow. I think about all that has managed to happen today. And I try to convince myself, I am finding out the deep secrets held butt Emily and her brother, although, I am scared to know, I want to know, I want to hear it. I'm scared the truth will hurt me, as much as it seems to hurt Emily. I want to know why they don't want me to know. I'm just curious. Too curious. I sigh.

"Bella?" I hear Emily's soft voice. I thought she was asleep. She sits up and her green eyes, bore into my eyes. Her hair is messy, but she runs her hand through it like her brother always does to his hair.

"Yeah, Emily?" I answer. Maybe her bed is uncomfortable. I could fix that with putting a comforter under her. Or maybe she-

"Bella, I want to tell you something." She breathes and her eyes look sad. I sit up in my bed, to look at her correctly. I'm sure I look concerned.

"What is it Emily?" I ask and she looks down at the floor, and even though I cant see her playing with her hands, I know she is.

"I know Edward might not want you to know, but I think you have all the right to know." he sounds like she's debating with her self, so I let her continue.

"You can tell me Emily." I mumble, getting sad just watching her.

"I mean you are letting me stay here, and its not fair lying to you. I don't like to lie, I hate the feeling." She rubs her arm. I wait patiently, seeing whatever she is about to say is putting her in a lot of pain. She looks up at the ceiling, and then at her hands, and when she looks back at me, a tear falls from her eye.

"I have to stay here, because my dad is home all week this week." She mumbles. A picture, of Mr. Masen angry, pushing Edward against the wall, plays in my head.

"Wait why?" I ask, as softly as I can. She looks at her hand.

"Remember when Edward said it wasn't safe for me there?" She asks, and another tear falls from her bright green eye.

"Yeah." I nod.

"It's because my dad beats me Bella." She says, but when she says that the tears come stronger. I gasp lowly and I feel my heart break just for her. I get out of my bed and slide down next to her, putting my hand on hers.

"Emily, why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"Bella I have only known you for a while, I didn't want to say anything, I hardly knew you. But now I know you enough to know I like you. So its fair for you to know." She sniffs and rubs her arm. I pull her into a hug, an she cry's softly. I wont push her on the subject, but its seems she wants to talk about it.

"He gave me all those bruises." And I see she is going to continue. I listen, closely.

**A/N: Please Review, i really want to know what you guys think :] thanks. **


	9. Rain

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS. school has got me so busy ! this isnt a chapter its the start of a chapter i promise to have the rest of the chapter up soon ! keep reviewing please and thank you guys for waiting .**

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight i promise. **

My heart is beating in my ears and the mysteries, weren't mysteries, but I feel like I had gotten to a bad part in a book. I was hearing what I didn't want to hear, what I didn't want to believe. A tear flows slowly down my cheek as Emily looked at her hands, and tells her story.

"He hurts me all the time." She frowns, and a little sob escapes my lips.

"Why?" I choke out. I sound sadder does.

"He doesn't like me ore my mom much." She is still looking down and her voice is soft. A picture of Emily's mom holding her can flashes through my mind and I put the pieces together.

"You're mom too?" I ask.

"Yeah." She nods slowly and sadly.

"She use to get it the worst. But one day I came home from school and found her at the bottom of the stairs. He had pushed her down the stairs and messed up her spine." Emily lets a few tears flow down her cheek.

"Edward almost killed him that night." Emily frowns.

"Does he hurt Edward?" I realize I'm crying more than Emily. She looks up at me, sadness in her eyes because she knows what I wont like to hear. She nods slowly and a sob escapes my lips.

"But only sometimes, when he does something my dad doesn't like." She puts her head down again.

"Like what?" I ask curiously.

"Like when he's nice to me in front of him or when he sticks up for me. Or even id he's reading, doing something, that 'doesn't prove him to be a man.'" Emily frowns.

"He's probably in trouble right now, for letting me out the house." Emily frowns further, and I try to comfort her. But I only get more sad at the though of Edward hurt.

"All Edward, wants is for me to be safe, he risks his life, just to keep me safe." Emily was close to sobbing. So was I .

"I'm so sorry." I say.

"I'm scared for my moms and Edward's life." She says softly.

"They try so hard to protect me, but they hurt themselves and -" She was panicking.

"Its okay, Edward is probably safe now. And your mom is probably okay, and your dad is probably not even home." I try to comfort, and I grab my phone, and dial Edward's number, that I sadly know by heart. Edward picks up on the 4th ring.

"Hello?" He answers, sounding confused but awake.

"Edward its Bella." I say, mesmerized by his voice, so soft and smooth.

"Bella." I hear a smile in his voice. " Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Emily is just worried about you." I say and Emily is staring at me, I feel it.

"Tell her I'm fine and I enjoy herself." Edwards sound reassuring. I take in a shaky breath, that sends chills down my spine as I think clearly of what Emily's dad must do to them. It takes all my strength to not cry right now.

"Okay." I sigh in some relief I find.. "Why are you up so late?"

"Homework." He sighs.

"Homework." I sigh in agreement, its still shaky, I gulp. He chuckles, and I smile. Emily hears his chuckle and smiles too.

"Why are you guys still up?" He asks and I freeze. Emily hear and motion for me to not tell him.

"Just you know girl stuff." I lie, horribly.

"Sure." He sighs sensing I'm lying.

"Well we were just checking on you." I tease.

"Thank you." He chuckles.

"Bye Edward. Good night." I smile wide.

"Bye Bella. Sweet dreams." I hear the smile in his voice and we both hang up. I feel he is not safe once I hang up the phone, once I press end, its like I lost him. The chills come back and Emily is biting her lip and her arms are wrapped around her knees.

"I know deep down my dad loves me." Emily whispers. I listen silently not trusting my voice, not one bit.

"Edward use to have this plan when we were small, to runaway. We never got to, but I know for sure, when Edward turns 18 we're out of there." She seems determined yet very sad. I feel my stomach twist with some kind pain. It burns, and I put my hand over my mouth as if to cover up a gasp.

"Its okay Bella." She comforts me, instead of me comforting her, and for some reason I feel like I am falling, from a mountain top.

"We should go to sleep." I whisper.

"Yeah.. Are you okay?" She tilts her head, and I cant even start to explain how scared and hurt I feel.

"Yeah." I whisper lower.

"You don't look to good." She whispers.

"I'm tired." A tear escapes my eye and gives me away. The sadness I felt for Emily and Edward was like no other sadness I have ever felt before.


	10. Rain pt 2

**A/N: So here you go dears, the other half of the chapter :) i promise the rest of the chapters will come in one from now on and they will be fairly long. Please keep reveiwing, i always love to here what you think :]**

After a few more minutes of talking, she falls asleep, and the bags under her eyes tell me she hasn't done much of that. I'm still shaking as I slide into my bed quietly and I don't know what to think about the situation. Because really, what could I do? What could I say to make things better? Nothing. I lay on my back and stare up at my ceiling, its plane and white, and I can see the reflection of the moonlight on it. Its beautiful. I sigh. Feeling my heart swell up with sadness, as I glance at Emily from the corner of my eye. She has no where to go. And even if the sun shines, its always raining for Emily and Edward, its always raining. The smallest tear rolls down the side of my face, and I turn on my side. Ready to fall asleep. And I do eventually. After I finish crying softly.

SCHOOL:

The morning is silent. Emily looks better this morning, and she doesn't seem worried about being at school as we get out of my truck. But this was just a normal for Emily, this to her and everyone else, is a normal day at Forks high. All that's hiding is the bruises under her shirt, and the chaos in her mind. Maybe even the knots in her hair, or my clothes that fit her slightly big. And for Emily this is normal, this is her life. A life I feel I am involved too much to get out of, and I'm not even sure I want that.

"Hey, don't worry." Emily touches my shoulder sensing my worry. I smile apologetically and visibly calm down , she removes her hand from my shoulder. For some reason my mind wanders back to my date with Alice that one night, when at Rusty's. I even heard the slow oldies playing in the back ground. But I was sitting there thinking about how I wish I knew more about Edward Masen. The Masen family all together. I feel the mood from that night return to me, and aside from the pleasant warmness, I feel nervous. I feel kind of sick, like I ate something bad. Or worse I did something bad. I feel like I was sitting in the cozy little diner right now, thinking about Edward. I have never thought about a person so much, to where I believe I'm going crazy.

"Bella." A musical voice said, pulling me out of my thoughts. My doubtful thoughts. I look up and Edward is standing in front of me, as beautiful as ever. He looks concerned, and my breathing catches in my throat. I wonder which makes me want to cry more, his smile or his frown.

"Hi." I choke out.

"You okay?" He asks, so close, I could touch him. He has no idea how much attention I pay to this stuff.

"Yes." I say in a small voice,

"You sure?" I ignore his question, but I have questions of my own. His eyes study my features, to see if anything is visibly wrong.

"Are you okay?" I blurt out. He tilts his head, and I notice a small bruise on his cheek, and flinch. I quickly glance to the side of me, and see Emily is no longer there. I turn back to Edward who still looks confused. His eyes narrow, and I can tell I have a blank look on my face because I didn't mean to ask, and my simple question gave what I knew away. I wasn't even sure he's suppose to know I know about his dad. And how his dad abuses the two beautiful faces, names Edward and Emily.

"Did he do that?" I whisper my eyes on the bruise on his cheek. Again my question comes out with out permission. I regret asking right away.

"What?" He gets closer, still looking confused, then he blinks and realize what I have just asked. He back up the slightest, searching my eyes for answers. Silently asking questions.

"How-" He starts but I cut him off because I know what he's going to ask.

"Emily." I whisper, slightly apologetic.

"She told you about our dad?" He asks incredulously, but quietly so know one else can here.

"No." I lie, but it's a stupid lie, knowing he already knows now.

"When?" He asks. I shake my head and close my mouth. I have let the secret slip damn. He gently touches my arm and I blink. The electricity in his touch made me feel light headed.

"You don't worry about that." He says firmly. Shaking his head.

"How can I not!?" I whisper yell. I couldn't just let go the fact that Emily and Edward were hurting, and I cant let go the fact that I care so much, and how bad I wish I could do something about it. Something.. Anything.

"Because its okay Bella." He whisper yells back.

"It doesn't look like it." I gently trace the small bruise on his face and his features soften. He doesn't say anything, he just looks at me with sad eyes that make me want to cry.

"Look, I don't know what I can possibly say or do, but I know enough that I care about you and Emily." I whisper. Its true. Every word I say is true.

"I care about you too. Just listen to me, you cant get caught up in this." He says. And I get stuck on the 'I care about you too' part. It made my stomach jump, and butterflies swirl in my stomach.

"This is serious and it could kill her." I hiss thinking of Emily and her pain.

"Let me worry about that. I'm not going to let her die." He says.

"No you're not. And I want to help." I say sure of this.

"No you don't." He huffs.

"Edward I do." I nod.

"And how will you do that?" He asks.

"She can sneak into my house after the week is up. So she can stay at my house." the idea pops in my head as I say it. He just looks at me, not saying anything, and as the wind, swished thru his beautiful hair, I see his eyes silently scream for help. His hand gently touches my shoulder, and I relax at his touch. I feel my throat close and my hands shake. He needs me…. I need him. My hair gets in my face because the wind has picked up, and so has the mood of the conversation. He walks closer to me again, and my legs move closer to him on there own. His eyes are a bit red and it looks like he could cry any minute now.

"Let me help." I whisper putting my hand on his cheek.

"Emily cant come over all the time Bella. My dad will kill me." Edward says and I frown. He touches my fingers.

"You don't have to go thru this. You should tell someone." I suggest quietly.

"I can tell no one." Edward says firmly and I can see I wont be able to tell him other wise.

"You're beautiful" He blurts randomly and his words sound so sweet it make me want to cry. So I say silent, not trusting my voice as I look deep into those emerald eyes that should hold so much. Like happiness. And it kills me because all I see is pain.

"Let me help." I whisper again, but this time we are so close.

"Bella.." He warns softly.

"Edward." I try to mock his warn tone but it comes out like a moan/gasp, and he leans down and presses his lips against mine, he moves his hand to my neck and I move my hand to his shoulder. I cant breath, but that okay. I cant stop my racing heart, but that's okay. He moves his hand from my neck to my waste so softly it sends chills down my spine, and I shiver in pleasure as our lips move together. I wouldn't mind continuing this forever. His lips are so warm, and beautiful. The way they feel against my lips is indescribable, its incredible. He pulls away. We need to breath. We are both panting.

"You cant just do that to distract me." I say, trying to sound firm. A little smile appears on his face.

"Are you saying I distract you?" He smiles, and I blush.

"No." I shake my head, but I'm a horrible liar.

"I think that what you just said." Edward chuckles.

"No I didn't…" I try to persuade horribly as well.

"So hoe big of a distraction am I?" He ignores my refusing. You are so good Edward, that I am distracted about the fact that you're father hurts you and Emily, that Emily is in so much pain right now, its unbearable and you are under o much stress you can hardly breath. That's how good you are Edward. I feel like saying. But instead I just look into his eyes, as the morning wind continues to blow, everything around.

**A/N: Go on and review .. you know you want to... ;]**


	11. Hoping Bones

**A/N: Here we a full chapter, thank you to my reviewers, if it wasnt for you, i wouldnt even have this chapter done :] **

**hope you like and keep reviewing !**

The day at school, passes fast, and I feel a little cold sadness, on my shoulders, but I try to brush it off. Edward wouldn't want that. I get home early because, Edward doesn't decide to make out with me by my truck and Alice has gone home with Jasper. What was Edward anyways? My boyfriend? My friend? He hadn't made it clear, and I'm not sure, he even wants me to be any of those things. But he did say he cares about me, which proves we are friends, but… is that all? I don't kiss my friends. Maybe he does ?

"Bella." My dads voice calls, and I'm startled to hear his voice.

"Dad?" I walk into the living room and find him watching TV. He looks interested, in whatever is on, but my dad was never home this early.. Ever. It was part of the reason my family was falling apart, and part of the reason I wish, he wasn't a cop. I love my dad, and I know my mom loves him too, but sometimes, he's not part of the family, and sometimes I never see him. I can see why my mom gets so angry and there are so many things I want to get angry at him about but I cant, ,because I'm just to happy to know he is home. And I know my mom will be happy too. I walk over to the couch and face him.

"You're home quite early." I smile.

"I got off early." He takes a sip of his beer.

"Does mom know?" I ask.

"No, she isn't home." He sounds just a bit annoyed by this, and I cant help the smirk on my face. "Oh." I sigh and look at my bag.

"So you really don't have a second family." I mumble sarcastically, but of course he hears.

"Bella." He groans, looking directly at me this time.

"I'm sorry, I was just kidding." No I wasn't.

"You know I love you and you're mom!" He is getting louder now. He's getting angry now.

"Yes I know, I was just kidding." I breath. He slouches back down in his chair, and his eyes go back go to the TV, making me unimportant again.

"I'm going to go watch TV." I say and get off the couch. It doesn't matter if he's home or not, there will be fighting tonight, I can feel it in my bones. My weak little bones. I walk up the stairs to my room, slowly, I'm feeling quite tired actually. The stairs creak with my each step. When I get to my room, I notice I forgot to clean up Emily's spot, on the floor next to my bed. The covers were still laid out and the pillows were still there. My mom would have at least picked some of the stuff up, then lectured me about it later. I go over to it and start picking up the covers. She wasn't a very messy sleeper. My cell phone rings in my pocket, and I quickly get it out. The caller ID says its my mom.

"Hey mom." I answer, and the back ground sounds noisy.

"Hey dear." She sings.

"What's up?" I ask and start folding the covers again.

"Is your dad home?" She asks, and I can hear the doubt in her voice.

"Yes." I feel excited to tell her.

"Oh." She sounds shocked.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well its probably for the dinner." She mumbles to herself.

"What?" I'm confused.

"Oh Mr. Masen is having dinner with us." She says casually. I stop folding and my mouth hangs open.

"Mr. Masen of _the _Masen family?" I ask shocked.

"Yes…" She says hesitantly.

"Why?" Now I sound harsh, I don't mean it, but that douche shouldn't be here. In my house. He should be in jail.

"You're dad and him have been discussing something that has to do with one of the cases, at he police station." She explains ignoring my harsh tone.

"Why cant his family come?" I ask and I sit on my bed, in pure shock.

"I don't know all the details, but its just a business dinner." My mom says, and I try to picture the angry Mr. Masen sitting in my kitchen. I shiver.

"Cant they go out?" I ask a bit too harshly.

"Bella!" My mom gasps, at my tone.

"Sorry." I murmur.

"What do you have against Mr. Masen." She asks, and I freeze.

"Nothing." I say.

"Well I'm at the store, I'll be home in a few." She sighs.

"Kay." I sigh.

"Love you mom."

"Love you too."

The hours fly past and dinner comes around. My room is spotless now, I spent 3 hours cleaning it, because I didn't know what else to do with my nerves. There's not much I could do with them. I thought about Edward and Emily and what they thought or if they even knew, their dad was coming to my house tonight. I didn't want to be here for that, I don't think I could sit and eat at the same table with him. I look at my clock, its 6:30. I look at my door then back at my bed. I had enough time to leave before anyone came. I wouldn't be here to watch Mr. Masen. No I wouldn't. I grab my jacket off my bed and headed out. When I get downstairs, my dad is still in his same spot and I sigh.

"Don't forget about the Masen dinner." I sigh.

"I didn't." He murmurs, and I continue towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He asks. I freeze, because that's not something, I had decided just yet. I couldn't go to Alice's or Jaspers.

"Out." I finally say, and keep going out, trying to figure out where it was I was going exactly. But where even it was, sure had me moving like I was going to be late. I practically, dodge into my truck and get it started as fast as possible. I don't know what has me in a hurry. A picture of an angry Mr. Masen and his dark eyes, flash through my head, and I shiver. Its not like he was here yet, I have nothing to run from. I drive down my street, just cruising at first. And somehow, I end up in front of Edwards house. Yes. Dear Edwards house. Who knows if they are even here. Who knows if I'm even welcome. Is Mr. Masen here? I stare at the light blue house, that seems so peaceful. The little black gate is open and the wind chimes are singing softly. I see windows, but the soft ivory cutains cover them so I cant see inside. It would be nice to know what goes on right now in this little house. I rest my head against the seat and sigh deeply. I get out my car, and start walking to Edward's door.

I knock 2 times.

The door opens.

Edward answers with all his glory. His eye brighten up in surprise, and he tilts his head confused. I play with the sleeves on my long sleeve shirt, that is a little too long for me. I'm nervouse, why did I do this? I look like an idiot. My hair hung wavy by my shoulders, and I felt short standing in front of his, tall figure.

"Hi." Say, its almost a whisper.

"Hi." He still has his head tilted in confusion.

"This was a dumb idea, I'll go," I start to turn but he touches my shoulder with his a warm hand, I still feel the electricity. I stop moving.

"No, come in, I was just surpised to see you." He smiles and steps away from the door to let me in. I wait a moment, then nod. I walk in and the first thing I notice is the smell. It smells so good, like chicken soup. My mom all different kinds of soups, in her soup phase, but my favorite was always chicken noodle, soup. Always.

"Is that chiken soup?" I ask.

"Yeah." Edward smiles, watching me curiously, as he closes the front door, seeming calmer than usual. His hair was as always its untidy as always, making him a million times more attractive, and his eyes just as bright as always. He walked closer to me as I stood, staring at him. I blushed. He put his hand on my back gentley and started leading us closer to the smell, the kitchen I would guess.

That would make sense Bella. We walked into the kitchen. It was a very soft shade of yellow, and had a very elegant and peaceful vibe to it. I loved it. I looked to the table to see the beautiful Mrs. Masen, sitting at the table smiling brilliantly up at me.

"Bella." She smiled, and I smile back. How could I not.

"Hi" I smile wide.

"Nice to see you again so soon." She motions for me to come deeper into the kitchen. I do and I take a seat across from her, while Edward stirs the hot boiling, pan on the stove. He cooks? His back is to us, but I get the feeling he like me talking to his mother, but that's not why I continue. I continue because, Mrs. Masen or Elizabeth, happens to be the most comforting personi have ever talked to in my life.

"Nice to be here." I watch as she moves hair from her face, and I get a better view of her deep green eyes. She looks so young to have 2 kids, in high school. I see a bruis on the right side of her face, and some on her arms, but it takes nothing away from her beauty.

"What brings you here?" She asks, genuinely curious. I cant lie to her, no matter how hard I try, so I hesitate, and I notice Edward is looking at me, this time waiting for my answer as well. I put some hair behind my ears.

" is having dinner at my house tonight with my dad." I say truthfully not sure how its sounds when it comes out my mouth.

"Oh." Elizabeth freezes, and looks at Edward questioningly and I feel I have said something wrong.

"I didn't want to be stuck at a boring business dinner." I say trying to cover up that fact that I knew the secret, not sure if its okay or not.

"Oh, I see." She sighs, in a little relief.

"Well you can have dinner with us." She insists, and Edward goes back to stirring the soup.

"I never realized how pretty you were." She says randomly and Edward sighs deeply, but I can hear the smile in it.

"Thank you." I blush.

"You and Edward would have-" Edward cuts her off.

"Mom." He warns gently, as he stirs.

"Sorry." She takes a sip of her tea. I laugh lightly and wonder what she was going to say before Edward cut her off, but I could tell she wasn't going to say it anymore.

"Is it cold out?" She asks me.

"Yes, but its just very windy." I reply rubbing my shoulders.

"Wind." She sighs, calmly. I see Edward tense a little as he stirs and adds some stuff to the soup.

"Edward I never new you cooked." I comment as I watch him. He turns his head to me but his mother answers.

"He's really good, I love everything he makes." She smiles at her son, and Edward smiles back at her.

"It smells delicious." I sniff in the scent.

"And-" Elizabeth, is cut off by the loud banging on the door, and already my heart is pounding because I already know this instant who it could be that's banging on the door. And then we hear the door swing open with a bang.

"Elizabeth." A loud voice calls, but its not angry, its just calling powerfully.

"Yes." She answers immediately, like she has to. I hear foot steps coming towards us and Edward was standing very closely to my chair now, directly by me. Like he was protecting me, and Elizabeth moved her teas far from her, almost towards me. That's when he walked into the room. Mr. Masen. He looked tall and manly, very intimidating. His dark eyes, looked to Edward, and Edward nodded once at him.

"Hey son." Mr. Masen nods.

"Who's cooking?" He asks. It goes silent, nor Edward or Elizabeth raise there hand, they look at each other for a quick second, and I feel them trying to figure something out. Mr. Masen waits patiently for a answer, and I notice he hasn't looked at me once. I am sort of grateful. His dark eyes switch from Elizabeth to Edward. Mr. Masen is a good looking man, he has a very handsome face, and I can see him and Edward have the same bone structure, but Edward definitely looked more like his mother, who looked, terrified right now.

"I am." I raise my hand, and blush, because all eyes are on me. I look up at Edward who is looking down at me like I'm crazy.

"I'm cooking." I nod at him, and it takes a moment before he nods back.

"Yeah, Bella, came over after school, to try out her cooking on us. She's in my culinary class." He lies smoothly, going along with the lie. I nod in agreement, as Mr. Masen eyes me suspiciously.

"I was on my way to your house." He says to me, and I flinch the tiniest bit.

"Oh." I sound surprised. He just looks at me, for a bit and my heart is pounding, and I again notice he hasn't said a word to his wife.

"Anyways." He sighs, I found you're sister walking home, he looks at Edward. "Why was she alone?"

"She told me he wanted to walk." Edward says, seeing his dad is going to argue with him. Elizabeth stays quiet.

"Edward." He warns in a deep voice.

"I know." Edward sighs. Mr. Masen gives Edward a deep threatening stare, that he must think I don't understand, but oh I do. And the look Mr. Masen is giving Edward, sends shivers down my spine. Edward finally looks away down at me with sad eyes. I frown.

"She's on the couch. Clean her up." Mr. Masen says, and walks out of the kitchen. Edward and Elizabeth wait to hear him walk out the door. And when they hear that big door close, and those heavy footsteps disappear, Edward hurriedly walks out of the kitchen and into the living room, I follow along because I'm just as worried. We walk into the living room and Emily is laying on the couch, her hair in her face, her hand hanging weakly over the edge of the couch. She's silent, much too silent.

"Em." Edward gasps, and I gasp. We both run to her side and she makes no sound still, as I push the hair out of her face and Edward holds her hand. When all the hair is out of her face, I see the marks, Mr. Masen has left. Her upper lip is bleeding, and her eyes has a large black bruise next to it. Her cheek looks red like she's been slapped, and her eyes are squeezed shut, and tear softly flow from the.

"Em." Edward says sadly and softly, her name slips out of his lips like silk.

"Em." I call this time, my voice is shaky, and tears are starting to form. She doesn't open her eyes, because she's crying more, and they are squeezed tightly shut. Edward picks her up from the couch and she curls into his chest as I put my hand over my mouth to silence my sobs. I hear soft sniffles coming from the kitchen, and Edward's eyes look deeply pained. Edward starts going towards the stairs, and I follow him up them as he carries her. She looks so weak and small. Like she could break any minute, but she looks as if she's already broken. Edward gets to her room and I follow him in, he lays her down on her bed and goes into the hall way. Not that I have ever done this before but I knew what to do. I went into her drawers and picked out some comfortable PJ, bottoms. I grab the first thing I see, and the first t-shirt I see. I go over to her and slowly remove her pants, and slide on the PJ, bottoms. It isn't t that hard considering her small body. I'm not sure she feels any of this, because she stays so quiet but tears still fall from her closed eyes.

I throw the extra shirt aside, deciding she is fine in the v-neck she's wearing. Edward comes back into the room with a blanket and 2 pillows, I take the pillows and put one under her head while Edward puts the blanket on top of her.

"Get me a hot towel." I say as I look at Emily's bleeding lip. Edward doesn't say anything, he just walks out of the room. I look around the room and find what I was going to ask for next. I took the brush and walk back to the bed, and lay down beside her. She doesn't stir, or toss, she stays still. I tae the brush, and begin to gently brush her hair back, all the knots loosen without a fight, and her soft curls, gain back there shine, as I brush. Edward walks back into the room with the wet towel, but I am brushing her hair so he does it him self. He sits on the floor next to Emily's bed and pats her lips softly, with all his grace. He pats till her lip looks some what decent. Its still swollen but it looks better. He pats her bruise and she doesn't even flinch. Edward puts the wet towel aside and holds her hand in his as I continue to brush her hair.

"She'll wake up." He says, more to himself then to anyone.

"She'll wake up." I say to him, but more to myself. The room is silent as I brush her hair and Edward watches her carefully, the room grows cold, with sadness and anger, its deadly in here. The room grows, dark. Though some light is shining through her small window, nothing in this room seems bright. I feel it, Edward feels it, and I know Emily feels it the most. She lays here eyes closed silent as can be, and we sit along, wishing she would just say something. Mr. Masen had changed the whole day. It was going well, we were fine, I could see the sunshine and so could Edward. Mr. Masen came and the sun was gone. It was cold. Emily's body eventually, relaxes, and I'm sure she has fallen asleep, so I stop brushing her hair.

"Why cant you tell anyone?" I ask.

"I cant." He answers, no emotion in his voice.

"Why?" I lift up so I can look him directly in his emerald eyes.

"We're not safe till he's dead, long gone Bella. He will come after us. Trust me we have tried. It just gets worse." I see what Emily means by Edward being a very stressed person. I slide off the bed and crawl over to him, his back is leaning against the bed. I cant say anything, that could possibly make anything better, this was a mess. And as mad as it makes me , it is true. I put my hand over Edwards and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Its going to be okay." I say. And I feel it. In my bones. My weak little bones.

**A/N: Reviews are always loved 3**


	12. Staying

****

A/N: You're reviews are always lovely thank so much. So I got some stuff on instead of using present, using past tense, which was my idea in the first place but I wanted to give this a try, just to experiment. So this chapter and probably the rest of the chapters will be in past tense speaking.

And thank you for all the reviews, i look forward to hearing more of what you think. :]

Disclamier: Its a shame i dont own Twilight.

**PS: This chapter gets a bit heated between Edward and Bella. Just giving you the warning. :]**

* * *

I stayed longer than I really should have at The Masen's, and seemed Mr. Masen would never return home. That could be a good thing, actually I was almost in love with the idea. I sat at the edge of Emily's bed with Edward, who's eyes haven't left the door across from us. I looked at him worried, now and then, I could see the pain in his green eyes, that only made me want to cry. I never moved my hand from his, determined to stay as close as possible for as long as possible. I scooted closer.

"Its getting late. You should go home." Edward spoke, no emotion in his face or words.

"No, I don't want to go." I whispered, to him. Holding back as much of the tears as I could. He started to get up from the ground and I watched, trying to find it in myself to follow his actions. He looked down at me once he was up and offered his hand. I took it gratefully. He was going to release it but I gave his hand a squeeze, informing him I wouldn't let go so he could forget about trying. He began leading me out of Emily's room. Our footsteps quite against the wooden floor. Edward walked me out to the hall and closed Emily's door quietly. Everything was silent, I couldn't even here Elizabeth down stairs, it was just silent. He was going to lead me to the stairs but I stopped him.

"Edward please. Let me stay." I said, my voice no louder than a whisper.

"I have to get you home." He frowned at me.

"You don't have to get me anywhere." I felt the tears coming. He stared at me, his eyes not saying much. Just watching me. I took in a shaky breath, trying to figure out what it is I was looking to do if I stayed. Edward began to walk the opposite way of the stairs, and back down the hall. I followed, sighing gently with relief. He was allowing me to stay, and I suddenly knew what I wanted to do. I followed quietly behind him as he go to the last room down the hall, he opened the door slowly and I watched him open it, my eyes on everything he did, as I put together what may or may not happen next. He led me into the room, and no doubt had I guessed it was his. It wasn't messy, and it wasn't too clean, he had a lot of CD's and records and a nice bed in the middle of the room. He stood at the door, as I walked a little further into the room, I felt his eyes on me. I walked to the bed and took a seat on it.

"Wont you sit with me?" I asked. Again there was no emotion in his face as e walked over and sat next to me. The bed shaking gently. I put my hand on his knee softly, my heart beating in my throat.

"Edward." I sighed, and finally emotion was in his features. His green eyes grew soft and calm, maybe even a little sad all because I had sighed his name. I could only imagine my eyes if he has sighed my name.

"Bella. I'm sorry you had to see all that." He frowned, deeply.

"Don't be." I scooted myself closer to him wanting to be as close as possible. He was silent as I got close, his arm wrapped around my waste and pulled me closer. Leaving our lips only inches apart, leaving us panting at how close we were.

"Do you want me as bad as I want you?" I breathed.

"You have no idea." He leaned in and his lips met mine softly, so sweet and gentle. My hands found there way through his soft hair and my lips moved against his, begging for more. I kicked my shoes off as we kissed, and he kicked his off as well. Our lips moving together was natural, and once his tongue danced across my lip waiting for entrance, I gladly let his tongue in, fighting for dominance with my own. Moans, coming from both of us now. He managed to get me on my back , so he was hovering over me, with out breaking the kiss. We broke apart so we could breath but his lips only moved to my neck, I could hardly contain myself, but I tried to stay as quietly as I could as I gripped the sheets of his bed. His lips sucked and bit at my neck, probably leaving a mean hickey as he went. The feeling sent heat through out my whole body, making me crave more and more. His warm hands were under my blouse, resting on my hips as his lips worked.

"Edward." I gasped, pushing up against him.

"Bella." He groaned, pushing down on me, our attempt of having dry sex.

"Please Edward I want you." I begged and his lips stopped there sucking on my neck, so he could look me in the eye.

"Are you sure." He asked.

"I want you all of you.. And I'm sure." I whispered, and he leaned down to lick my bottom lip.

"I want you to feel good." I mumbled not even sure I heard my self as he went back to kissing me, pouring all the passion I have ever had into it. By this time there is no doubt I'm wet. I lift my self up and begin sucking at his neck, biting, moaning softly as I do. His taste pleases me, and I'm mad I have tasted only now.

"Fuck." He moaned in a whisper, when I suck on a certain spot on his neck. I move my hips against his, humping, and working. Showing him what I want, and how I want it. His hands that are under my shirt, pull at it and he begins to slowly lift off my shirt, and when it gets to my head I pull away from his neck to lift it off, and then start my sucking at his lips now. His hands are so warm as they travel up and down my body, touching the skin and giving it a squeeze. And soon, we were going further than I had thought I would, further then I knew I wanted to go. Our bare bodies, our quiet moans, our heavy breathing.

Right there, on his bed, Edward Masen and I had sex.

And I loved every second of it.

* * *

I laid there, his arms wrapped around me, both of us wrapped in the sheets, the room dark, but hardly cold. My bare body pressed against his, our breathing calm. Edward played with strand of my hair as I took in the moment, loving his arms wrapped around me. Mr. Masen never came home, and if he did we never heard him. I'm sure my parents are worried sick about me, and I know they are probably blaming this on each other. I know I will have to leave eventually, and I absolutely know Emily is in a room down the hall sleeping peacefully. Or as peacefully as she ever will. But right now, Being in Edward's arms is all that matter. If I ever thought I would be in love with someone, I definitely never thought it would be Edward Masen. He passed me so many times before in the hall, and I never thought nothing of it. Now, well now, if he passes me in the halls, my heart speeds up, my mind goes blank, I can hardly breath and it feels like a train is coming but I refuse to move out of the way.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward strokes my hair. He leans over and clicks on a dim light, so I can see his face now, along with those green eyes.

"You." I blushed, looking down at his chest. He chuckled.

"What did you think of me before?" I blurt, squirming a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean before. Like before I ever talked to you." I bit my lip.

"Well.." He looked up to the ceiling, as his eyes thought back.

"That bad?" I teased.

"No. I just never really knew you." He chuckled. "I always thought you were pretty though."

"Really?" I giggled like a fool.

"Really."

"Well I always thought you were handsome."

"Really?" He mocked my giggling and I slapped his chest.

"Hey I'm sorry about Emily." I smile sadly, and that pain in his eyes returned.

"I could kill him for doing that to her." He looked back up at the ceiling.

"We'll figure it out.' I tried to sooth, and he looked back at me. "Want me to take her home with me?"

"No its close to 1:00am. I think she'll be fine tonight." He kissed my nose. The sound of the front door down stairs was loud and booming, and someone down stairs was stumbling and mumbling things to them selves. Both Edward and I shot up, listening for the noise to continue. And it did. Shit. Mr. Masen was home.

"Hurry. He's probably going to want to 'talk' to me." Edward found his boxers and threw me my panties hurriedly, I found my clothes on the floor beside the bed and quickly put them on, Edward pulled on his pants.

"Edward. My jackets down stairs." I squeaked, my heart was pounding and we were both moving as fast as we could possibly move.

"Crap." He breathed as the stumbling got closer to his door.

"Edward." The raspy voice called not caring who he woke, as he stumbled to Edward's door.

"Just a minute dad." Edward called back looking at me with panic in his eyes. I looked around the room, and right as Mr. Masen was about to barge in, I ran into the closet in record time, I could hardly breathe once I was in there, I shut the door, and listened as Mr. Masen stumbled in, and I tried to picture him with a beer bottle in hand, eyes glazed over . It wasn't hard to picture.

"Edward." He yelled even though they were now in the same room.

"Dad." Edward sighed, stressed.

"You know what's comin." Mr. Masen said seriously and I heard him take a few more steps.

"Please." I heard a weak pleading voice, that I have never heard Edward use. He sounded scared , and it brought tears to my eyes. I would bust out of this closet if it meant stopping Mr. Masen from hurting Edward.

"You should have known Edward." Mr. Masen said his voice so harsh it was horrible.

"No." Edward pleaded once more as the footstep got closer to him.

"I-" Edward was cut off by a loud slap, that made me move deeper into the closet. I cupped my mouth, hoping he didn't hear my small sob.

"Ple-" Edward was cut off again, by a grunt and another slap, and something fell to the floor. My hand was shaking and I squeezed my eyes shut hoping I was imagining these sounds. Edward didn't say anything more.

"Now, you know better than to leave Emily out on the streets alone. She'll runaway next time, and its my responsibility, you hear that ? MY RESPONCIBILITY." Mr. Masen spat at his son.

"And who's this Bella Swan, coming into my house cooking for that woman who isn't even suppose to be eating. EDWARD, YOU'RE IN CHARGE WHEN I'M GONE." Mr. Masen stomped on the wooden floor, and I moved further back into the closet.

"Sorry." Edward spoke weak, and small.

"Sorry wont do it. You're lucky I'm tired. Now clean up and go to bed." Mr. Masen demanded.. He stayed for just a minute longer, then finally began to exit the room, his loud heavy footsteps walking right by the closet causing me to grip the hanging clothes around me for my dear life. He was grumbling as he walked away, and his footsteps were just out of Edward's room.

"Night Edward." Mr. Masen said kindly, and I almost barfed. The door in Edward's room closed and I waited a minute before making my appearance back into the room. Unsure of what I might see. I opened the door slowly, to see Edward sitting on his bed. His head in his hands. He lifted his head once he heard the closet door opened and gave me a small smile, I hurried over to the bed, to sit next to him, putting my arm around him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, tears till rolling down my cheek.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"You cant let this go on. He's hurting you and Emily. He's starving your mother for crying out loud." I whispered incredulously.

"Bella, I cant tell anyone. My dad is friends with half the people in Forks." Edward sighed and put hi hand on my knee.

"I wont let this go on. This cant go on." I shook my head.

"Why is this so important to you?" He looked up at me, and I was lost for words. That was a good question indeed. I mean, I told Tommy when we were in 1st grade that I loved him and he pushed me, not the best experience, and the first thing I could think of when Edward asked me why I care. Was, because I love you. I didn't hesitate in my mind and I didn't have to think twice. I just couldn't see any other reason why I would care and as Edward looked up at me, I had no other explanations, no other, way to say this. If I didn't say it now when could.

"Because I care about you." I said, and he was about to say something but I cut him off.

"I love you Edward." I blurt and for some reason I feel like crying, I'm so scared of what he's going to say next. My heart is just about to leap out of my chest, and I cant fight the feeling to run of this room, but I stay seated on his bed, close to hyperventilating.

"Hey, calm down." Edward sits up so now he is looking down at me, and pulls me into his arms, as I struggle to breathe.

"Bella breathe." Edward rubbed my back, and the tears started swelling up in my eye.

"I'm sorry." I breathed heavily.

"I think you'll be glad to know. I love you too." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. My heart fell right down to my stomach where butterflies swirled.

"What?" I ask gripping his knee.

"I love you too." He kissed my cheek again, and I saw the bruise on his left cheek, that looked extremely painful. His words made me want to jump with joy.

"I don't want to leave tonight." I decided.

"After all that, you don't want to run out of this house?" He asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"After all that, I want to stay with you longer. I want to be with you." I squeezed his knee.

"You're incredible." He shook his head.

"No, you're incredible." I said referring to everything he goes through. Edward sighed heavily, still was that sadness in his eyes.

"So let me stay." I smiled encouragingly.

"Your parents must be worried." Edward shook his head.

"Their too busy fighting with each other. They probably haven't even noticed my absence." I looked to the ground.

"I heard about that." Edward said sadly.

"Geeze does everyone is Forks have to know my business." I grumbled. He didn't say anything to that, he simply followed my gaze to the ground and let me sulk in my own problems for a second. Charlie and Renee.

"Maybe you should stay." Edward put his arm around my waste.

"Only if you want me to." I tested.

"Of course I do."

"I'll just have to sneak you out tomorrow morning."

"Okay." I agreed and snuggled into his hug, at peace. He kissed my hair and mumbled my name

."Oh and Edward." I pulled away to look at him.

"Yes, Bella." He smiled down at me.

"I like to sleep in the nude." I tried to be serious but couldn't hide my smile.

"Oh Isabella." He chuckled, and lifted me onto the bed.

* * *

I stumbled into my house at 8:00am, in both Edward's shirt and Jacket. I had managed to lose, my shirt in his room, and I decided to take a jacket too. He was just focused on getting me out of the house before his father or anyone else for that matter found me. My hair was a mess, and my shoes were in my hand, I had no time to put them on, plus I was much too tired to. It felt I had spent hours trying to open the front door, but once I had the key in my mother, opened it up for me, fury and worry all over her face, and behind her my father sat at the kitchen table.

"And where were you Isabella Marie Swan?" She asked, crossing her arms, and I couldn't remember the excuse I had made up while I was in the car.

"Alice's." I lied.

"Why didn't you call?" She pulled me inside the house and closed the door, my father stood from his seat in the kitchen to glare at me.

"I didn't have time." I tried to push past her and make my way upstairs quickly but my fathers deep voice stopped me.

"You're lying Bella where have you been?" He asked sternly, the tears were in my eyes again, as I slowly turned around.

"Where have you been _dad _?_._" I spat, and both of my parents looked an me shocked.

"Where have you been lately? Maybe if you guys paid more attention you would have got that call from my teacher, about my A on that art assignment. Or that I was spending the night at Alice's." The last one was such a lie, it hurt me.

"You're not even here half the time and when you are, you're only fussing and yelling. I haven't even talked to you or had a conversation with you." By now I was crying.

"And you think its easy, walking around school while everyone knows your business. Some of them know of this divorce that's soon to happen, that I don't even know about!" I cried.

"So where have you been?" I wiped away my tears with my sleeve. My dad looked angry, shocked, maybe even hurt, my mom look liked she would burst into tears any minute now. I couldn't look at them anymore, so I head for the stairs again.

"And where are you going?" Charlie asked anger in his voice.

"Back to sleep. I'm tired." I grumbled and made my way up the stairs and to my room. I don't even know where some of that stuff came from, I didn't even know I was angry and never in my teenage life had I ever yelled at my mom and dad like that. I usually stayed quite, to myself. I exploded down there.

Who knew I had so much feelings.

Maybe its because everywhere I turn, there is some kind of problem. A problem I cant fix because 'its not my fault', or 'it doesn't involve me.' Yet somehow, I feel it effects me the most. I collapsed on my bed and stole back all the sleep I didn't get last night.

I didn't even dream a single dream.

* * *

**Reviews are always loved. :]**


	13. Outcome

**A/N: Well my dears this was indeed a hard chapter to right, it was going to go two different way, but i think you'll be surprised by the outcome. :] Thank you to all my reviewers**

**Disclaimer: I do not owwwwnnnn TWILIGHT. or anything Twilight related **

I am going to jump out this window. After hours of debating with myself, and whether or not I can handle the pain or not, I have decided I do not care. Anything, and I mean anything would be better than sitting here, in this room, with absolutely nothing to do. Especially with the yelling from Charlie and Renee, down stairs, I just cant handle it.

"You are the reason she's doing these things!" Renee yells, and I try to block it out with a pillow over my head.

"No I'm not, she's a teenage, its what she does!" Charlie yells back, and the debate goes on like this for hours, maybe days, I don't really know. And hey ! I don't care. I rolled over on my side to look directly at the window again, and of course it was dark out, no scars in the sky, all the clouds from the groggy day still there. I groan. Just because I feel bad for myself.

"Edward." I sigh, wishing, it was he, laying next to me. Wondering what it was he was doing, wondering if Emily is okay. Just wondering all I could possibly do right now.

"Why don't you just leave then !" I hear Renee basically yell at the top of her lungs.

"Maybe I will!" Charlie yells back and I put my head back into the pillow groaning again.

"No, no ! scratch that, I'm leaving!" Renee yells and I hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"What are you talking about." Charlie's voice is getting closer just like hers.

"I'm leaving you Charlie. I cant do this anymore." She sighs heavily and their footsteps and voices are right out side my door.

"You don't do anything Renee?" Charlie attempts to yell quietly because they are right outside my door. But I hear every word I wish I couldn't. I listen and she doesn't respond but I'm hearing rapid footsteps, things are being moved around. But no words from Renee. It scares me and I remove the pillow from my face and sit up in my bed. My eyes now on the door, waiting for words.

"What are you doing?" Charlie's voice, is raspy and emotional, not the loud screaming angry voice he was using just minutes ago. This scared me even more, I slide off my bed, and take quiet steps towards my door.

"What does it look like Charlie?" Renee's voice is frustrated and low.

"You cant leave." Charlie's voice is weak. My heart is beating so fast I cant even hear my breathing, my thought have gone to the worst and I cant take it. I cant take it. I want to throw up my nerves are so bad, the words coming out of their mouths make my eyes sting, and the back of my throat hurt. Renee didn't reply but I heard her light footsteps moving around and Charlie's heavy footsteps following.

"Don't let her go." I whispered, but I cant even hear myself.

"You cant go!" Charlie yelled, like he heard my silent whisper. The footsteps were coming closer, and they were the light ones, meaning Renee was coming to my door. I took a few steps back from my door, and sure enough it came flying open. My mother had tears in her eyes and my father did too.

"Yes?" I choked out, sounding weak and small, my hand went to my lips.

"Bella, get your stuff, we're leaving." Renee said. Her eyes serious with tears.

"W-w-what?" I fought back tears of my own. She had to be kidding.

"We are leaving." Renee said through her teeth.

"But, what about school?" I asked, when really I don't give a rats ass, about school. It was all I was able to get out, its all I could manage to get out. My hands were shaking, my lips were trembling, and I couldn't understand what part of the argument I had missed, that led her too this. It never got this far.

"I have to go." I said, without letting her reply.

"Bella what are you talking about." Renee shook her head at me giving me a disapproving look.

"You're making me go?" I asked, my eyes wide, she was not going to take no for an answer.

"No!" I stomped my foot. They both looked at me shocked.

"NO, no no." I shook my head feeling like a five year old. Before my mom can respond Charlie stepped in front of her, blocking her tiny little figure. He reached for my door.

"Just go back to sleep." Charlie tries to assure me with a weak smile and closes my door gently as the yelling behind the door, started up again. Loud and ugly it started up again. I stood standing at the plain white door, not listening to the ruckus behind it, just staring. Wondering. Because that's all I could do.

Before I could stop myself I was trying my hardest to climb out of my window with out getting hurt or being noticed.

I got down in record time, falling almost all the way down , and landing on my back.

"Ow." I groaned quietly as the pain in my back began to numb against the cold damp grass.

"Damn my grace." I said sarcastically to myself, and sat up slowly trying not to hurt my back anymore than I already did. I got to my feet in a hurry. Scared that My dad or mom would come out the house, taking the fight outside. 'oh yeah mom I fell out the window' wasn't going to work. I'm sure. Even though me falling out a window isn't hard to believe, I'm sure she wont go for it. So I started to walk.

Pissed off at everything and everyone, I walked away. From my house with screaming parents.

* * *

Emily'sPOV

It hurts everything hurts.

"Edward." I called as I shut the screen door, my body aching in all sorts of places as I walked up the path to the sidewalk.

"Yes, Em." Edward was sitting on the curb, watching cars go by, and it seemed just like him to be doing so.

"What you doing?" I skipped even though it hurt. I skipped to the curb, where he sat his head was staring ahead, then he turned to look at me as I sat next to him. I leaned on him, my head resting on his shoulder.

"Watching cars." He murmured.

"Can I watch cars too?" I asked.

"Yes, Emily you can watch too." He chuckled and ruffling my hair playfully. It was dark outside and cars were still passing our street this late at night. Its terrible if you want to sleep, but its entertaining, if you're Emily and Edward. A blue car goes by, then a red car, then a silver car…

"Did you finish all your homework?" I looked up at him, my cheek on his shoulder, her narrowed his eyes at me playfully.

"Yes, why?" He poked my stomach making me giggle.

"I want ice cream tonight." I murmur, and he shakes his head at me.

"Always the ice cream." He chuckles.

"Please." I begged my lips formed in a pout.

"Let me get my money." He sighed giving in, and I wrapped my tiny arms around him giving home squeeze.

"Thank you big brother." I sang.

"Your welcome." He chuckled and got up off the curb, I followed his actions as I always do. It just came in my nature. The Emily Alison Masen Nature.

"You feeling any better.?" My brother asked me as I walk beside him back into that retched house, my thoughts swarming with everything other than how I am feeling. So I think about it before answering of course.

"I'm still hurting." I tried to summarize it, and smiled a warm smile at my brother, who returned an apologetic one.

"Em!" The loud raspy voice came from inside my house, my heart sped up, my palms began to sweat, it felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of me. I gasped for air. My father is calling me.

"Em!" He yelled again, and I felt as if I would throw up. Edward stood in front of me protectively, but it would only get him hurt. If my father saw Edward ever trying to protect me again, Edward would die. I pushed pat Edward to stand in front of him, and pushed myself into the house, my body still in panic.

"Yes daddy." I gasped, out of breath from my short walk from the porch to the door.

"You're not supposed to be out side." He slapped my cheek, just as take two steps into the house. I held my cheek, the burning is still there, but my self sympathy wont get me anywhere in this situation. I straightened up, and looked him in his dark eyes. Very glad my eyes were not the same darken colored eyes.

"Where do you think you two are going?" He asked looking at me then at Edward.

"Taking her to the book store. She needs a book for school." Edward said pretending to be annoyed with me.

"Take the car." My father looked at me disgusted, and threw Edward the keys to the car outside I stood frozen staring at my father. Lord knows what happened to him to make him treat me in such way. My Uncle Carlisle is a better father figure to both Edward and I then my father. His dark features, his suits, his hurtful words. All bruise me to the core. Nothing and no one I think deserves this life, but if anyone, I guess it would be me. Things are lost, and sometimes found, good sometimes comes from bad. But not for me. Edward grabbed my arm, and dragged my outside, as gently as possible. Part of his charade to show my father he was being a 'man'. I went along with it, because after seeing my brother get hit once, I will never see that again. It brought tears to my eyes just thinking of it.

Edward closed the front door, and let go of my arm, only to wrap his arm around me, holding me close. We walked to the car like this and he let go so I could get in on the other side.

* * *

Bella'sPOV.

I am cold, I am tired and yes I am hungry. It seems to be getting darker and darker as I walk. So I'm not sure which way I should go. So I decided on going straight out of my neighborhood and where ever that could possible take me. And it seemed to take me nowhere.

"You lost?" A car pulled up beside me, and the voice was all too familiar. I looked to my side startled.

"It seems we keep running into you." Emily smiled, in the passenger seat, as Edward drove slowly matching my slow walking pace. I suddenly forgot what it was I was even mad about before.

"Get in." Emily said cheerfully. I suddenly forgot what I was angry about, or what it was I was walking away from, or why it was I was even walking.

"We're getting ice cream." Emily said but I could tell she thought I was going to say no, because of my being hesitant. When really I was just thinking. I smiled at her and climbed into the back seat of this comfy car. It was the same car I saw driving, the time I was rushed home. The image of Mr. Masen in my head, made me shudder involuntarily. I shut the car door, and Edward looked at me in the rear view mirror. I hadn't seen those eyes since… I blushed as I remembered.

"Hi Edward." I spoke clearly, my voice calm.

"Hi Bella." He smiled, and I just about melted.

"Focus." Emily muttered to Edward, and he chuckled. The car started moving, and we were on our way to get ice cream.

* * *

RUSTY'S

This was my second time at Rusty's and nothing had changed, oh and yes I was glad. Everything was set up the same. The smell of the fried cooking in the kitchen filled the little restaurant. Only no one was here, probably because its Sunday, and its about 8:40pm according to the clock. I don't care though and neither does Emily and Edward because they started to walk towards the counter instead of sitting at a booth. I followed. Edward sat and then Emily purposely skipped a sit then sat leaving a space open in between her and Edward. She looked over at me a sparkle in her eye. I saw Edward turn to her, shaking his head, but chuckling. I took a seat in between them. Honestly just happy to be with them.

"We missed you." Emily smiled as we sat down and Edward looked at the menu after nodding at a chef in who was working in the kitchen. I looked over to her, she was wearing a green shirt and cotton sweats, her bronze hair hung by her shoulders, except it wasn't as long as it was before. I remember it being almost by her waste. Her green eyes sparkled in the light. She never looked so beautiful.

"Did you cut your hair?" I asked, and she touched it self consciously I would guess.

"No Edward did." She smiled nervously.

"Edward?" I asked almost shocked, and turned to look at him he was watching both Emily and I curiously.

"Yeah. I know its weird but he couldn't take me to get it cut, so he cut it himself." She stroked it.

"You like it?" She asked.

"Yeah you look very beautiful." I smiled warmly at her.

"Why were you walking alone in the dark?" Edward asked, a little angry. I turned to him, questioningly, but then I didn't know if I like sharing my answer.

"My parents." I said simply and in a second, I feel both Emily and Edward understand.

"Mom and dad use to fight all the time." Emily frowned.

"They don't like my attitude lately." I said and for a wild second my thoughts went to the other night with Edward. I blushed furiously at the turn in my thoughts. The very inappropriate turn. The picture of him on top of me, every inch of him touching me, as he thruster. My moans were soft and high, as he grunted and whispered my name in my ear. I shivered at the memory. Its was the good shiver.

"What was that?" Edward smiled amused, as Emily suddenly became occupied with the water, that was now suddenly in front of her.

"Nothing." I said too quickly, the blush returning to my cheek.

"Really Bella?" He knew I wasn't telling the truth. I quickly looked down at my hands.

"So you cut Emily's hair?" I asked tilting my head, trying to change the subject.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't believe we were talking about that."

"But I want to." I smiled, feeling slick.

"Touché." He nodded slowly raising an eyebrow. "Yes I cut Emily's hair."

"How did you do that?" I asked, playing with my fingers, glad that I had successfully changed the subject.

"I don't know. I cut it." He shrugged, then smiled.

"You seem to do a lot of things I don't know about." I raised an eyebrow.

"That's because you never asked." He raised his eyebrow as well.

"Well since I did, why don't you tell me now." I smiled.

"You're really curious?" He chuckled.

"Yes Edward. Is it so hard to believe, I want to know more you?" I tested.

"Not at all." He sighed.

"So you cook, you cut hair… ?" I started for him.

"I _only_ cut Emily's hair, and its only when her hair is getting too long." He explains.

"That's nice, of you." I smiled.

"I'm all she has." He reminded me.

"Still."

"I know."

"And I cook, only for Emily and my mom. And possibly you." He scratched his arm and I scolded my self for even noticing such a small gesture.

"You'll cook for me?" I asked, my smile much to wide to even fit my face.

"Yeah.." He seemed a little nervous, as he scratched his arm again, and I wondered why I found it so attractive.

"What else do you do?" I had forgotten what I was saying before.

"I clean, do laundry, and all that stuff." He said.

"You do a lot. Well more than I do."

"I do it for Emily."

A man, with messy brown hair, that matched his eyes, walked up behind the counter, a pen and pad in his hand. I would have questioned what he was doing when I remembered we were at Rusty's and felt dumb for even forgetting. He scratched his cheek and looked at all three of us before speaking. His name tag said Chip.

"Bowl of ice cream." Emily smiled wide, cutting off the waiter before he even asked.

"What kind?" He chuckled.

"Chocolate." She almost squealed.

"Okay and for you guys?" He looked at Edward then at me.

"Fries, and a chocolate shake." I said, loving the sound of it.

"Same." Edward smiled politely.

"Alrighty then." Chip smiled politely and walked off into the back. It went silent at the counter, and it was easy for that to happen since no one but us, was in here.

"You should start eating real food." Edward looked past me at Emily, who had stopped bouncing with excitement. She could be like Alice at times. I would have to mention that. Or maybe the three of us could go out or something.

"Maybe after the ice cream." Emily nodded sure of her answer.

"Emily." Edward said in a warning tone. Like a father speaking to hi daughter, it was all in his smooth voice. He was her protector. He watched her… he loved her like a father would his child.

I never really saw it in Edward till now. And it was all in the way he said her name.

"Edward." She mocked his tone and he rolled her eyes at her. She shook her head at him.

"Just let her enjoy her ice cream." I told Edward he glared at me then her.

"You watch it green eyed monster." He shook his head. I laughed at them, watching them interact with out millions of eyes on us, was fun. Entertaining even. The Masen's at their best.

"Edward can I pick out a song?" Emily asked her eyes flickering to the juke box behind me.

"Sure." Edward reached into his pocket, getting her a coin then tossing it to her, it played in her hold then fell to the ground and she smiled sheepishly, as Edward chuckled. She picked it up and skipped to the juke box her new thinned, cut, but still long hair bouncing as she went.

"My sister abused me." I muttered dryly, and Edward's eyes widened, and I realized I had picked out the wrong words.

"No, no, not like that." I corrected my self hurriedly. He sighed in relief.

"I just meant we fought a lot. I didn't like her much growing up." I explained, and he nodded.

Edward nodded towards her, and I looked back at her as she skimmed through the juke box songs, finding the perfect one I would imagine.

"You're a good brother." I smiled warmly at him.

"I could be her father and mother." He muttered, and as I looked into his eyes. I saw something I had never seen till now. It wasn't an oldness, no it was something much different. Something that made him look so wise, so much older than he was.

"That could be stressful." I breathed.

"Yeah." He shrugged, and Chip brought over our food. He didn't say a word.

"Chip!" Emily's voice called but I watched Chip instead of turning to her.

"Help me pick out a song." She insisted and he smiled over at her. He took her ice cream and walked over to the juke box with her.

"So why were you walking alone in the dark?" Edward asked taking a bite of a fry, and Emily's and Chip's voice became low murmurs in the back ground.

"My parents were arguing. They do that a lot now." I muttered, playing with my hot fried. They burnt my finger when I touched them.

"Do they know you're out?" He asked, his voice just curious.

"No." I whispered. The thought of home made me want to cry.

"Hey don't walk in the dark alone okay?. Just call me next time." He touched my knee, in a comforting gesture. And I was comforted. I looked up at him and in those green eyes I saw he meant it.

"Thank you." I spoke, but it came out as if mouthed them. It was silent, as Emily and Chip's voices murmured in the background. The fight at home was the last thing I could ever think about, as I at here. It was the last thing I wanted to think about, and Edward knew that, even if he brought it up, he knew he was helping.

"We should get you home though." He rubbed my knee softly.

"No." I was sure of my answer.

"But there probably worried." He tried to convince me, but I knew I was better off here with him.

"Edward I don't want to go back." My eyes pleading, and he stare at me for a second before he nodded.

"Did you want to sleep over then?" He bit his lip, and I tried not to seem to happy with the idea.

"Yes." I said a slight smile playing on my lips.

"Well your welcome to." He chuckled.

"Really?" I asked, playing with my fingers.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"What about your dad?" I asked, not nervous at all.

"I'll have to sneak you in."

"But I don't want to go home either." Emily skipped to my side, she had finally chose a song. It was Unchained Melody, by the Righteous Brothers, the tune was familiar, and I hummed along with it quietly. Just settled on the fact I wasn't going home.

"Well where did you plan to go?" Edward tilted his head a his sister. His eyebrow raised.

"Not home." She sat and sipped on her water. Her ice cream had disappeared. He stayed still staring at her, as she sipped her water, and I hummed quietly to the song. I remember this coming on while I was in the car with Alice, who had called me earlier today. I should return her call.

"What are you suggesting little one?" He watched her carefully and she twirled in her seat.

"I don't know." He murmured quietly, as I hummed, the song was coming to an end. I went back to eating my fries. I really had no idea what it was she was talking about or what Edward was assuming she was saying. But the point was clear to me that I wasn't going home, and I was happy with that. The song ended.

"Lets runaway." Emily said quickly, both Edward and I froze. Runaway? Had I ever thought about the word or the meaning, or it being used to describe me. No, I had never. Now? As much a my first reaction should be no, it wasn't. That was sad. Instead my reaction was thoughtful, like I was considering it, like some part of me was, and the other half of my was just watching in shock. Could I do that? To Renee, to Charlie, to Alice, to Jasper even? I mean I would have to call Alice, and she would find it exciting and probably demand I pick her and Jasper up, wouldn't she ? Yeah she would. And Charlie and Renee, would most likely disown me. But I wouldn't mind being disowned by them, actually I could disown them now.

"Emily -" Edward shook his head disapprovingly at Emily, but I cut him off.

"We could." I bit my fry, staring off into the distance, the kitchen just a blur to my eyes as I thought. I imagined them looking at me with shock, because either of them said a word. So I tore my eyes away from my stare and at Edward who indeed was staring at me in shock.

"We could." Emily agreed, from behind me, as I stared at Edward now. His eyes flickered to her then to me.

"You're right, we could." He recovered and nodded at us.

"Then lets." I suggested.

"Yeah." Emily seemed excited already. Edward looked at me then at her, then off into the distance. He ran a hand through his tousled hair, those green eyes bright this lighting. In any lighting really.

"Lets." He smiled a crooked smile, that made my heart skip a beat. A smile spread on my face and I heard Emily squeal. I sighed heavily, as I held that wide smile.

I was Running away.

**Soooo as you know i love it when you tell me what you think **

**and with this ending, i would def. like to hear your thoughts dears ;]**


End file.
